My Love, Eternal
by DecayedSweets
Summary: After Stefan and Damon become Cade's servant, killing evil people for the devil, a very interesting companion joins them. Will Damon Salvatore succumb to Katherine's charms once again, now that Elena is gone and he has no memory of her? (Set after 8x07. Datherine. )
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello ! This is something I've been wanting to write for a while, I just had to wait for the perfect time to do so._

 _Happy reading!_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Three.

In the past two days, they had brought only three evil souls to Cade so he could feast on them. The devil wasn't going to be satisfied.

Damon Salvatore looked at his brother and his new victim exasperatedly, propping his shoulder against the blood-splattered wall. _He_ was supposed to be the reckless, ruthless monster, deviating from the job they were assigned to do. He was supposed to be the one looking for distractions, messing with innocent girls, only to kill them in the end. But this wasn't the case. This time, Stefan was out of control. He simply didn't care about who deserved to go to hell and who didn't; all he cared about was his thirst for blood, gore and fun. Normally, Damon would be perfectly fine with that. They could become the most notorious serial killers of all times, never getting caught. But this wasn't about what he or Stefan wanted. This was all about Cade.

One thing Damon Salvatore was afraid of more than anything was hell, and he certainly wasn't going to visit it ever again. As Stefan dropped yet another miserable dead girl on the floor, the older brother decided it was about time he interfered.

"Heey, Freddy Kruger. I'm all about being super bad guys, messengers of death blah-blah-blah kind of stuff, but maybe you could stop binging on good citizens and make yourself useful for once?"

Stefan inhaled deeply, his chin smeared in blood. Cold, smarald hues fixated on his brother, one hand raising to wipe his mouth. The dark veins under his eyes began to fade slowly; instead, his lips turned into a malicious smirk.

"Good or bad, who cares? So either join me or get the hell out. You're ruining all the fun."

"Hmm." Damon mimicked his brother's smirk sarcastically, stepping closer to him.

''Well, let me see. The boss of hell cares, for example? You know, the one we're serving? The personification of evil, black suit, boring face. Ring a bell?"

"Thank you for the heartfelt description, Damon. I think your partner remembers me just fine. I'm not easy to forget."

The voice that reverbated through the abandoned house made the Salvatores' freeze. Even Stefan, with his usually nonchalant, care free façade clenched his jaw in tension. Cade scrutinsed them both, pleased by the reaction he got from them. He started to pace calmly, glancing at the multitude of corpses on the floor. It was not often the devil came on earth in person and if he did, it must have been for a really important cause. Damon crossed his arms over his chest, trying to gather the confidence he had lost for a minute. The silence was oppressive.

"Cut the suspense. Why are you here?"

"Now, now." replied Cade, shaking his head. "How impatient you are. If you must know, I'm disappointed in you. You too, Stefan. I expected you to be a much rational ripper."

Damon raised his eyebrows, not being able to surpass a mocking laugh.

"Rational ripper? Too many r's. They just don't fit. But don't worry. My brother is gonna change real quick and actually do what we're supposed to do. Right, Stef?" The Salvatores exchanged suggestive looks. No matter how much Stefan pretended to not care, he still did about a special someone: Caroline and her children. He would never do anything to jeopardise them. He exchanged his own life to keep them safe, to offer them a somewhat normal life.

"Ye-yes." responded the younger Salvatore, eyeing Cade cautiously. None of them had any idea what was the devil going to do; he was unpredictable, which was exactly why they needed to be very careful. One more wrong step and everything could fall apart.

"I was in no doubts. However, I'm not too happy with the progress you two have made. You know why? Because there is no progress." The imposing man placed his hands into his pockets. "So you've left me with no choice…- "

"Oh, come on. We might've been a little lazy these days, but we're still the best servants you could ever ask for." interrupted Damon, tone filled with false charm and accompanied by a charismatic smile. "No need to take it out on the little munchkins."

Cade's diabolical laugh sent cold shivers down Damon's back. He inched closer, graciously avoiding the corpses on the floor, intimidating them with a superior look. The lights suddenly began to flicker, the lamp swinging violently from the ceiling.

"You think I was going to punish the little girls for your idleness?" The man was beginning to lose his patience, his eyes glinting with irritation. "I'm no beast. What I have prepared for you is of different nature. It's a companion."

"A companion?" inquired Stefan, his expression impregnated with pure surprise.

Damon was not expecting this. A punishment of any form – of course. A warning, some threats, maybe even a day spent in hell. But a companion… "What kind of companion?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "Please tell me it's not Sybil. Or Seline. Or any other siren. I'm so done with them."

"You are in no position to choose, vampire." Cade spat. "But as a matter of fact, it's not a siren. It's one of your old, old acquaintances. One who will keep you both in control. She always has, after all."

"Who…" Damon didn't continue; there was no point. Cade had already disappeared, leaving them more confused than ever. He frowned, hands tightening into fists. "Bravo, Stefan. Are you having fun now? " he asked as harshly as he could. But Stefan wasn't paying attention to him anymore; he seemed to look past his silhouette, at something else, his mouth agape. The older Salvatore narrowed his sapphire eyes, eventually turning to see what was Stefan staring at.

A slender figure, dressed all in black. High heels. Luscious lips denoting seductiveness, her sangria smile the embodiment of sweet triumph. Curls cascading down her shoulders; dark eyes sparkling wildly. Damon's heart missed a beat. He forgot to breathe, feeling like something had stuck into his throat and he couldn't even speak. He gulped hardly, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

"Katherine…" Stefan's weak voice reached to Damon's ears as if it were in a dream. This was a dream – it had to be. There was no way Katherine Pierce, the woman he loved for more than 145 years, the woman who destroyed him, his nemesis, was standing right in front of him. The woman he tortured on her death bed. The woman who was supposed to be dead. But somehow, she wasn't. Not anymore.

"My, my. It seems you Salvatores just can't get enough of me." The same saccharine, playful tone.

Damon exhaled sharply.

"I need a drink."

* * *

 _I know this is a little bit short! I promise if the story will prosper, I will write longer chapters. Please review and tell me if you like the idea! :)_

 _Everything will be explained in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I hope the first chapter intrigued you! Happy Reading. 3_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

The first months of hell were excruciating for Katherine. Not only did she relive the most terrifying moments of her long life – losing her daughter, seeing her parents killed, being chased by Klaus – she was also extremely alone. Desolated, bereft of any positive emotions. She couldn't see what was going on earth. It was only her and her terrible nightmares coming to life. She was sure she'd lose her own mind, sooner or later. It was only so much pain she could bear.

It started as an earthquake. This time she was standing face to face with Silas, except she wasn't trying to run anymore from him. It was pointless; he'd find her sooner or later and suck the life out of her. She had felt powerless and vulnerable so many times and she decided it was enough. It was about time Katherine Pierce became immune to fear and anguish. Delicate features hardened. She wasn't of porcelain anymore. She was of steel.

Before Silas could make a move, the ground started to shake, and the dark sky trembled as if it was a lake and someone threw a pebble in it. Katherine folded her arms over her shoulders, in attempt to protect herself from the gust. When it was over, Silas wasn't there anymore, he simply had vanished into thin air. Instead of him stood an imposing man, elegantly dressed in black. The brunette didn't recognise him, but there was something about him, a distinct aura, glacial and…dead. It had been so long since she had seen an unfamiliar, different face. But if he was the one who created the earthquake and made Silas disappear, he was very powerful.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice coarse, giving away her uneasiness.

"I suppose I am the devil. But you may call me Cade." the man said with a smile, shrugging his shoulders. Katherine watched him dubiously, instinctively stepping back; she might've been in hell, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to protect herself at any cost; to be cautious with a stranger who claimed to be the devil.

"Katerina Petrova. Out of all vampires, I've wanted you the most for my collection. You combine just the right amount of evil, conscience and agony. You're a valuable asset. One I'm going to have to let go."

He was talking as if he owned her and she was nothing more than an object; that made her fill with repulsion towards that man. But Katherine was smart and there was one thing she was good at – knowing when to shut up and how to behave accordingly. She needed to treat Cade with respect, to get into his good graces.

"Let go? And why is that?" She didn't want to let hope settle in her heart, to get her expectations up only to be disappointed. If the devil truly would bring her back to life, it was going to be with a price. One she was willing to pay no matter what.

"Because you are more valuable to me on earth than you are here. I need you to make sure two of my servants obey me till the end. You're going to help them. If you prove yourself worthy, I'll let you live for one year. Maybe more."

Her lips turned into a cunning smile. This was her chance at a new life, one where she could make wiser choices; without the drama from Mystic Falls, without the Salvatore brothers. An immense feeling of happiness hit her. The torture was over. She was going to be free, alive. "What exactly do I need to do?"

"Take my hand. I'll show you."

Cade extended an arm towards her. She hesitated for a second…could this be a trap? But why would he mess with her like this? He surely looked like someone with a lot of business to do, he wouldn't waste his precious time with her. Eventually, she took a deep breath and inched closer, placing her hand over his. She was suddenly engulfed by complete darkness and a sentiment of discomfort. And then there was a strong light that blinded her; she narrowed her eyes so she could adapt. When she opened them, images and flashes of someone's memory unreeled before her: Stefan dying. Travellers. Bonnie and Damon holding hands and arriving into an unknown land. Kai, crashing Alaric's and Jo's wedding. Elena in a coffin. Lily Salvatore. Heretics. Caroline giving birth. And finally, Caroline and Stefan together. Sybil and Seline, and Damon killing Tyler. The Salvatore brothers, turning their emotions off.

The next thing she knew, she was laying on a bed in a completely foreign house. She didn't have to look through the window to understand where she was.

She was alive. She was home. And she knew exactly what she needed to do.

 _Present day_

Damon was still in shock. He was mad at himself for letting this affect him so much and he didn't even know why it did. After all, no one truly died, they were just in a different dimension. One it's _impossible_ to leave. Once again, Katherine achieved the impossible and the moment she did, all of the pain, the misery, the hollowness that she caused him struck him like a thunderbolt. When she had died, 145 years of heartache sank along with her memory - he was finally free. Oh, how stupid he had been. Death was rarely an end, only the beginning.

He had turned his emotions off and all it took to shudder the walls that kept him from humanity was seeing Katherine. Hearing every throb of her pulse. He didn't need to come any closer to catch the alluring scent of her blood: she was still human. Stefan felt it too. They exchanged a glance.

Katherine was the one to break the silence, placing a hand on her hip. She was wearing different clothes than Damon remembered her in, and even though they fitted her perfectly, the jacket did look a little bit broad on her shoulders.

"Nice work, Stefan. Very _evil_ of you." She complimented, looking at the lifeless bodies on the floor. She intentionally put emphasis on the evil word, offering the younger brother a conspiratorial smile.

Stefan chuckled shortly, eyeing Damon patronisingly.

"Thank you. At least someone appreciates my hard work."

The older Salvatore rolled his eyes. Stefan didn't seem as shaken up as he was, in fact, he seemed suspiciously cheerful.

"We all need a drink. To celebrate my revival." Katherine suggested, beginning to circle around the room with a satisfied countenance.

"What are you, Selena Gomez? I'd rather celebrate your demise. Again." chimed in Damon, following her silhouette with a faux smirk, tone laced with bitter contempt. His remark made the brunette stop. She turned to him, moving closer until he could feel her familiar perfume, bittersweet. Damn it, he thought. When he left hell he was a walking wreck. Why wasn't she? She looked as if she just came back from a trip to Wonderland.

"Look who finally found his tongue. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going back to hell for a reaaally long time. Might as well get over it."

"We'll see about that." he countered, turning on his heels and heading for the exit. "Hey, Stefan? Remember when I told you you _can't_ tear apart every human that comes your way? I take my words back." he said over his shoulder, stopping by the door with a cheeky, mischievous grin.

Katherine's sly smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, a mixture of misbelief and alarm making her whole body stiffen. She certainly didn't like the monstrous glint that appeared in Stefan's eyes, along with the dark veins underneath.

"Stefan…" she started, her voice more trembling than she intended it to be. Her look almost pleading, trying to reach his conscience, to make him feel something, anything that would make him stop. But the person in front of her wasn't Stefan Salvatore. It was the ripper. The ripper who never stopped.

Stefan lounged forward before she could even blink, sinking his canines into her fragile neck. An immense, sharp pain made her scream and she helplessly tried to push him away, feeling how the strength of her body abandoned her, little by little. She was really going to be drained of blood and she couldn't do anything about it. Her pulse was bounding, clinging to life. She felt like a hundred years passed.

Until it suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Stefan's body lying unconsciously on the floor. Katherine brought a hand to the bleeding wound on her neck, meeting Damon's piercing blue eyes. The surroundings started to get blurry out of a sudden; her head was spinning.

"What? No thank you?" asked the older Salvatore and she heard it as if he was far away, behind a glass wall.

"Katherine…" he said again, and for a second she thought she sensed concern in his voice.

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the views, my lovelies! Please review and tell me what you think of this story!_

 _Important things to keep in mind: My human version of Katherine is a little bit different than the one in the show. I think season 5 of TVD doesn't do her character justice at all._

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

The first thing Katherine felt when she opened her eyes was the sharp pain of a sore back. Her muscles ached, as if she had strained each one of them terribly the other day. The other day…

Recollections of that day began to unwind in her mind, along with the realisation that Stefan had bitten her without a shred of remorse or circumspection. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but deep down, she was actually hurt that he didn't even try to resist the temptation of her blood. He would've for Elena. She couldn't grasp yet the idea that her doppelganger was basically dead. Elena had always been everyone's favourite, having someone taking care of her all the time, protecting her. How the wheels had turned…

Another thing she couldn't grasp was Damon saving her. She couldn't find one good reason why he'd do such a thing, although there was a probability that he knew she wouldn't die anyway and didn't want to disturb Cade. The brunette brought a hand to her neck and as she expected, there was no scar or trace left of the bite. That meant her body accepted vampire blood, though it hadn't when she used to have the cure in her system. _That meant she could be turned into a vampire again_. The thought made her forget the sensation of having needles poked into her body. She could become the powerful, elusive, devious vampire she had once been. Perhaps things weren't so bad after all and karma finally lost her tracks.

She raised her upper body, propping herself on her elbows to analyse the room she was in. It was a hotel, without a doubt: pine green curtains shrouded the large windows, the furniture looked polished, although the scent of time-worn wood persisted in the air and there was a door on the left wall, which certainly led to a bathroom. She found the jacket she stole from the house on the backrest of a chair and her boots nearby. Katherine got up slowly from the soft bed, pulling the curtains aside. Her top was stained with blood and she could still smell its iron odour on her. She took a shower, revelling in the hot water. Only after she finished it she started to feel deep hunger pangs and realised how hungry she was. While wrapping a towel around her, she heard someone entering the room. She unlocked the bathroom door, leaning on its frame. As she expected, it was Damon, newly dressed into a dark blue T-shirt, with his usual leather jacket and black jeans. He was holding a shopping bag in one of his hands; that made Katherine exhale relievedly.

"Thank God. Please tell me there's food in there."

He threw the shopping bag at her and she caught it, trying to keep the towel intact on her body at the same time. She looked inside, only to see an arranged piece of clothing, of a burgundy colour. She took it, letting the package on the bed. It was a tight dress with long sleeves and a round, slightly plunging neckline, that would have matched just perfectly with her boots and the stolen jacket. However, she wasn't going to thank him for the gift; she already owed him for saving her life. Thanking him would mean that she is grateful and he is doing her a favour. Again.

"A dress? Couldn't you find something more practical, like pants and a blouse?" she complained, her fingers tracing over the soft fabric.

"You should praise me for bringing you something at all. I could've let you wear your hideous top again."

She sneered, parting her lips.

"First of all, it wasn't mine. I stole it from some lady's house Cade decided to put me in. Second of all, it's not _that_ hideous." Determined to have the last word, she retreated to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. She freshened up in the mirror, blow-drying and styling her hair, and once she was satisfied with the result, she started to put on the dress.

"So why you, of all the manipulative, cunning bitches there exist? You're not exactly the loyal type." his voice was plain and it sounded as he was right behind the door, probably waiting for her to get out.

"No, I'm not. But I'm the only manipulative, cunning bitch who has always gotten what she wanted. Cade's conditions were crystal clear and if I respect them, I get to spend a year on earth. I plan on making it hundreds."

"Go big or go home. Got it." he sniggered. "Sorry-not-sorry to shatter your delusions, but you can't cheat the devil. Nor can you live hundreds of years as a hu…" he cut his sentence short, resting his forehead on the wall with a sigh. "Of course. You want to be a vampire again. And here I thought you were gonna find a millionaire, get married and start procreating little spawns. "

She chuckled amusedly, opening the door. The dress fit her perfectly, embracing all of her curves. It was a little above her knees and the colour accentuated her dark eyes, making them striking. Damon raised his head and the sight of her awakened a savage glint; there was no affection ingrained into his cerulean hues, no mark of an innocent scrutiny. That was the look of a predator, inflamed by enticement for his victim. Katherine was no prey, however; merely the wolf dressed in a sheep's clothing. She threw her curly hair over one shoulder, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you going to keep staring or will you get me food?"

He didn't answer, exploring her from head to toe one more time, before he began walking to the door. Katherine grabbed her jacket, following him.

"I wasn't staring. Don't flatter yourself." He protested, half turning his head to see if she was behind him. She didn't comment, trying to catch up with him. She already managed to get attention from the men passing by and Damon certainly noticed; that made her confidence boost on the instance. They left the hotel and Katherine caught sight of Damon's car in the parking lot.

"I'm driving." She announced, walking shoulder by shoulder with him, with a gleeful smile. Suspiciously enough, she was in a fantastic mood. The brunette made her way to the driver's door, but Damon placed a hand on the car's hood, to keep her from getting in.

"Like hell you are. My car, my rules."

"Don't you know what are rules for?" she taunted with a playful tone. "I haven't driven in ages. Indulge me and give me your keys."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, leaning in close to her face. "You haven't driven in ages. I'm not giving you my damn keys, Katherine. Get in the passenger side. " he continued, as if he were scolding a naughty child. Katherine narrowed her eyes capriciously, inching closer as well. His eyes seemed even more blue and protruding in that moment, shining with irritation.

"Fine. Don't give me your keys. I'll just take them myself." She shrugged her shoulders, not offering him any time to object and stop her. Her hand slid into the back pocket of his jeans with a sweet, guileful smile as his whole body tensed. Even though he eyed her warningly, like he wanted to kill her, she observed his sight falling onto her lips for a mere second, time in which she successfully retrieved the car keys and withdrew her hand slowly.

"Take a seat on the passenger side, Damon. You really could use the recreation. "

He rolled his eyes and before she could blink, his fingers encircled her wrist, his grip tight enough to cause her discomfort. He pulled her towards him forcefully, their chests dashing against each other.

"Careful, Kitty Kat. Don't make me regret saving you."

Her heart was beating like crazy – or was it his?

"Let go. You're hurting me." She complained, gritting her teeth. She stared into his eyes, trying to intimidate him, but it didn't work. He returned the look just as intensively.

"Good. You finally know how it feels."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Oh my goodness, thank you everyone for your reviews! You are all so lovely! I truly appreciate the support. I'll make sure to add some Steferine scenes for your liking :)_

 _Warning: this story contains dark themes._

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Ironically enough, Katherine had no idea where to drive. They were in an unfamiliar town called Durham, which was about 330 miles from Mystic Falls. However, once she started the car and took a random turn to the left, she noticed a street sign, which directed her to some café. Damon was abnormally silent, looking through the window distraught. She was about to turn on the music to diminish the tension between them, when he finally spoke:

"You seem fine. Normal, even. You're the same annoying little nuisance you've always been. What's your secret?"

She understood very well what he meant. _You seem fine for someone who'd spent almost one year in hell._ Her teeth grazed over her lower lip, shaking her head. Now that he broached the subject, she had no idea what to answer him. Even the mention of it made her cringe. She had two options: to let herself be honest and appear vulnerable or to dismiss the essence of his question, to put on the façade of a strong, unbreakable individual. Katherine debated it for a while and decided to reveal only part of the truth.

"Appearances are deceiving. You should know." She kept her eyes on the road, while his were scanning her face attentively, trying to detect any trace of emotion. " I got used to it, eventually. Got used to the thought of never ending damnation. After all, I guess I deserved it."

 _You did_ , he wanted to shout at her. _For toying with me and Stefan. For destroying our lives, for the centuries we spent in vain, grieving your death. For giving me hope, only to annihilate it._ But he didn't. Instead, he pursed his lips, looking at the road without really seeing it. He was thinking of his own period in hell, she realised.

"Did you break?"

She gave a mirthless laugh to his question.

"Oh, Damon."

When her lips turned upward bitterly, it remembered him of the old times, when she, in a stunning gown of Venetian silk would tease him with an amused look and a dazzling smile, as if she knew something he didn't. In those times, he used to wonder: how can someone be so young and appear so wise at the same time?

"… - I was long broken."

Damon opened the door of the café and entered, intentionally letting it close into her face. She pressed a palm on it to keep it open, following him. She didn't need to see his expression to picture the satirical smirk plastered on his face, one she wished she could slap away.

"What a gentleman you are." She scoffed, sitting at the table close to the window.

"Everything for a lady, miss Pierce." Damon sardonically replied, flicking through the menu. The place was very cozy and it was decorated for Christmas, Santa stickers smiling at him from the window. There was a little statue of an angel on every table, holding a star and there even was a fake Christmas tree in one corner.

Katherine suddenly snitched the menu from his hands, with a typical excuse:

"I'm the one who's hungry. Fetch another one."

He rolled his eyes, looking through the window. There was a specific sign on a building, which spelled only three letters: BAR. His whole face lightened, almost childishly, and he took the wallet out of his pocket.

"When you're done eating, I'll be over there." He gestured to the pub, placing some money on the table for the food, but the brunette reached for his wallet instead, gliding the banknotes back to him.

"Great. Save some bourbon for me." She said roguishly.

"I won't."

She watched him leave, the smile on her lips quickly disappearing. After she ordered enough to sate her for 3 days and ate most of her meals, Katherine paid and left the mini-restaurant very satisfied. It was already dark outside; ever since she had woken up late, she lost track of time. It was probably around 7 PM, she assumed. A chilly wind made her shiver, getting to her bones through the delicate fabric of her dress and she wrapped the jacket around her tighter, going into the bar. A strong smell of alcohol and beer wafted through the air; inside were only men, sitting at tables, except the bartender, who was a woman in her early 30's. All sights landed on Katherine, including Damon's, who was drinking alone in one corner. She decided to ignore him, walking to the bar counter to buy herself a beverage. The place was larger than she expected. She didn't get to order, though; a young man, elegantly dressed, approached her with a flirty smile. His hair was of a light brown, and his gentle eyes reminded her of Matt, although his were black, not blue.

"May I buy you a drink, miss…?"

"Katherine." She presented herself, extending a hand towards him. She waited for him to kiss it, but he shook it cordially instead. She raised her eyebrows surprised for a moment, but she shiftily let it go and offered him a coquettish smile, mentally scolding herself. Times have changed. "Of course you may, mister...?"

"Jimmy. He looks like a Jimmy, doesn't he?"

The humorous voice, obviously, didn't belong to the blonde man. Katherine widened her coffee-coloured eyes, gazing at the silhouette before her. Stefan just appeared there, out of nowhere, grinning jovially at the both of them. From the tall chair she was on, she glanced at Damon past his brother's shoulder. He wasn't watching her anymore; he was talking and flirting with a redhead waitress, who joined him at the table. Typical Damon.

Stefan tapped the man sitting next to her on the shoulder as if he was a dog.

"Hey, pal. Seat's taken."

"No, it wasn't." protested the young man, pushing Stefan's hand away. "I'm sorry, who are you, _pal_?" he pronounced the last word hatefully.

"Her ex. Who are you?" he asked cheerfully. The blonde opened his mouth, but Stefan interrupted him abruptly, not letting him speak. "Actually, you know what? No one cares. I'm just gonna call you Jimmy." Stefan took a hold of the man's arm, pushing him aside while he took his place and sat on the chair. He offered Katherine a malicious smile which sent cold shivers down her spine and gestured for the bartender, ordering one empty glass. Nonetheless, the man wasn't going to leave. He frowned irately.

"Katherine, do you know this brash _boy_?"

The brunette placed a hand on her forehead. She was hoping the blonde would leave immediately, without causing any trouble and without bringing her into this. Apparently, she was wrong. He was treading on dangerous waters; Stefan could lash out any moment and rip him apart. It was only a matter of time. Right now, the younger Salvatore only laughed, clearly enjoying the situation. She cleared her throat, putting on a saccharine expression.

"Yes, I do. And if you care for your pathetic life, I suggest you shut up and leave." Her tone harsh, not corresponding with her sweet complexion. The man eyed them perplexed, debating whether to leave or not. When he finally decided to go, Stefan grasped his arm again, pulling him back.

"No, no, Jimmy. Stay. Have a seat." He basically shoved the man down on the chair he placed between him and Katherine, staring into his eyes. "Tell me, now. What is the worst thing you've ever done?" Stefan's pupils dilated; he was compelling him. 'Jimmy' stayed still, not making a movement. His voice was devoid of emotion and he spoke akin a robot:

"I was drunk and I hit a girl with my car. I didn't stop, I didn't call the ambulance. I just let her die."

Stefan made a disapproving sound, theatrically shaking his head.

"Didn't want to go to prison?"

The man bit his lower lip, probably not being able to understand why he just said that to a stranger. His hands started to tremble in misbelief.

"I'm a terrible person.." he whispered, looking at Katherine as if he was searching for compassion. She avoided his eyes. Something appeared to click inside her – without knowing why, she couldn't not feel sorry for him. He meant nothing to her, he was only a stranger, but this stranger had friends, a family. Was it truly justice, if he died for one mistake? A horrific one, for sure, but remorse was written all over his face. It was much easier to not care when she was a vampire, to discard any pathetic human life. But now she was just as pathetic as they were.

"Aren't we all? Let's drink for that." Stefan motioned for the bartender again. "Hey, miss? Some rounds of tequila here. Thank you." They waited for the drinks silently and once they received them, the vampire gave one to Katherine. He didn't take one for himself though; he stooped forwards, over the counter, picking up the bottle of tequila from the table. Holding it by the bottleneck, he smashed its body on the surface. Katherine and the man jolted at the same time, some glass shards alighting on her lap. Because of the loud music, there were few who heard them, but the closest standing people turned to them alarmed.

"Oops. How clumsy of me!" he shouted intentionally, to avert their curious sights. Stefan directed his glare on the blonde again. " Don't worry, buddy. I'm not gonna send you to prison. Only to hell." His face was lit up by a diabolical rictus. "I want you to stay silent. If you move, I'll cut your tongue. Got it?"

"Stefan." Katherine finally intervened, placing her fingers on his free hand. She felt the cold radiate from his skin, the same way warmth radiated from hers. He looked at their hands for a moment, meeting her eyes. "Don't kill him here. Too many witnesses." she advised, trying to sound as convincing as she could. They just gazed at each other for what seemed to be hours; she could almost forget the surroundings, the fact that he was emotionless. It was just them, with his green hues, so glacial, yet deep down, searing. The younger Salvatore suddenly awoke from his reverie and moved his hand out of her touch.

"Don't you just hate when women are right, Jimmy?" he chuckled, seizing the man by his forearm. He rolled up his blue shirt, revealing his wrist.

"Wha-wha-what are you d-d-doing?" cried out the blonde, looking petrified at Stefan, as he brought the bottle stump closer to his skin. "You-you're insane!" Jimmy turned pleadingly to Katherine. "Help me, please!"

The brunette remained stony at his urging request. There wasn't much she could do, really. Guilt already engulfed her, but she dug her nails into her palm to control her emotions. Why was she so weak, out of a sudden? She killed hundreds before and didn't even flinch. This was her job now. She couldn't allow herself to feel.

Stefan shushed him, making a deep cut horizontally on the man's skin with the sharp object, letting his blood spew from his veins into the hollow glass. The liquid Katherine once longed for made her sick now, but she didn't let it show. After the glass was almost full, Stefan gave the bottle stump to the man, compelling him again:

"Go in the bathroom and stab yourself with this in the neck."

Jimmy gulped, his face of an unnatural green colour, as if he was about to faint. He took the stump, beginning to walk away with unsteady, wobbly steps. Katherine watched him go terrified, fixating her gaze back on Stefan. He was already scrutinizing her with a mysterious, suspicious smile, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Something wrong?" he asked with absolutely no concern in his voice.

Katherine forced herself to smile, picking up a glass of tequila. There was a knot in her stomach, turning and twisting, but she ignored it.

"Cheers." She said, welcoming the burn of alcohol down her throat. It gave her something else to focus onto, than the blood Stefan downed in a second. It was going to be a long night. She needed to get drunk as soon as possible.

She was going soft and she hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'm so happy whenever I read your reviews! Please review :)_

 _Warning: this story contains dark themes._

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

"Buying me drinks won't compensate the fact that you've hurt me, Stefan."

The younger Salvatore, who was just drinking yet another glass of blood, this time from the bartender's wrist, pouted for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I was hoping getting you drunk will."

"Haha." The brunette said without humour, getting up from the bar stool. She might've been a little bit tipsy, but alcohol hadn't affected her reason yet. "An apology would've sufficed." She informed him in a resentful tone, heading for the lady's room. To her surprise, Stefan followed her. She stopped with her hand on the door knob, eyeing him interrogatively.

He let out a long sigh of impatience. "Listen, Katherine…" he moved closer, a whiff of alcohol and cologne invading her nostrils. His hand raised to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing lightly over her skin. His touch was silky and light, more delicate that she would've thought an emotionless Stefan was capable of. The gesture sent warm waves into her entire body, but she ignored them. She had a sense of foreboding, not being able to relax under the softness of his caress. He was doing this for a reason, she was certain.

"I shouldn't have bitten you. I am sorry."

Her hand fell from the knob, back by her side. She tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out the scheme he had surely devised in his head. His eyes were impenetrable.

"Don't get me wrong, Stefan, but why are you telling me this now? Couldn't you wait after I returned?"

"I could. But Damon's eyes have been poking holes in my back all evening. And I've wanted him to see this ever since."

She didn't get a chance to reply. The next thing she felt was his lips on hers, his arm embracing her waist to pull her closer. Her eyebrows raised in amazement. She hadn't foreseen this – how could she? Katherine had no idea what to do nor how she should feel about this. He was doing this to spite Damon without a doubt.

And she let him.

Her own hands wrapped around his neck, fingers entangling in his hair. She returned the kiss, a strong feeling of familiarity and ardour precipitating her. His body pressed her back against the door and under their weight it opened. They got inside, slamming it shut. The kiss grew more intense, more fervent, his hand moving from her cheek to her spine, gliding downwards. Even though his lips transmitted sweet, eager surges in her body, she drew back slightly, her palm resting onto his chest. His breath was heavy, hot on her skin.

"What would your fiancée say about this?" she asked once she managed to control her own breathing, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards into a smile.

A line appeared between his brows, as if he'd just remembered Caroline. His eyes glinted with self-reproach for a second.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" The question was rhetorically; brazenness took over his features again along with a grim smile of satisfaction. "I have a proposal for you."

"Oh?" She encouraged, her fingers playing with the buttons of his dark blue shirt.

"Let's run away. I spent over two weeks with Damon and I've had enough of his bossy attitude for a lifetime."

She narrowed her eyes, dubiety settling on her facial expression. No matter how appealing his plan was, she couldn't leap into it without thoroughly thinking it over; she wouldn't let herself blinded by the affection she had towards the younger Salvatore. She'd already made that mistake once.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" she questioned.

"Distract him. He's been really tense ever since you showed up. When he lets his guard down, I'll break his neck."

It was like someone else was talking, someone ruthless and sadistic who controlled Stefan's body like a marionette, making him say things he never normally would. She couldn't help but wonder; if he's ready to do that to his own brother in cold-blood, what will happen if he gets tired of her? When. When he gets tired of her. She knew him very well; they could wreak havoc and rip towns apart, but it was all for a period of time. Eventually, he'd get his humanity back and realise that Caroline was still waiting for him, and as the hero he is deep inside, he'll go running back to her and ask for forgiveness. And she'll remain alone. Again.

"Under one condition. Turn me into a vampire."

Stefan contemplated her request for a while, shaking his head. He gave out a chuckle, pointing his index finger at her.

"Right. You almost got me there, with the whole eyelash batting and the innocent look. You wanna be a vampire so you can screw up Damon and I all over again? I don't think so."

Her majestic features hardened, turning into ice. She retreated her hand from his chest. That seemed to amuse Stefan ever more. He crossed his arms, watching her satisfyingly.

"I could just compel you, you know. It'd make you a lot more cooperative." he threatened, stepping closer as she took a step back. Her hands rested on the sink, supporting her weight on it.

"You could. And when I become a vampire again – rest assured, I will – do you know what my first stop will be? Maybe Alaric's house or…where's that little Gilbert brat, Jeremy?"

Stefan's amusement was long gone, replaced by a scowl. His jaw tightened; she could already anticipate the dark veins under his eyes and his fangs, just waiting to tear her soft skin.

"Something wrong?" she repeated the exact words he had said to her before, imitating his careless tone. "You're really tense, Stefan. Should I call Damon and accidentally tell him all about our plan?"

He remained silent, glaring at her hatefully. Katherine flashed him a disarming smile, beginning to stroll around him like a predator who just caught his prey. The vampire sighed, clasping her arm to stop her.

"Fine. But only after we get rid of Damon."

"Deal. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." she smirked, turning to check herself in the mirror, while Stefan exited. She inhaled deeply, almost feeling the taste of victory. Except the fact that she was in Cade's service, destiny seemed to be on her side. Her dull doppelganger was temporary dead, she was going to be a vampire again, and she could have the one she always wanted – Stefan. The brunette got out of the bathroom, surveying the surroundings. The number of people in the pub had surprisingly reduced and she soon realised why; more than half of them were lying dead on the floor, with their neck twisted in a preternatural manner. The few persons left kept talking and drinking, as if they couldn't see the corpses. It was Damon's doing, there was no doubt. Stefan was nowhere to be seen, so she made her way to the older Salvatore, who was sitting on a stool by the bar counter, drinking straight from a bottle. He didn't look very content, he seemed almost dejected. She took his wallet from her jacket's pocket, throwing it in front of him. He offered her a glance, placing the bottle on the counter. She found the moment opportune and she reached for the bottle, guzzling all of the bourbon.

"That was quick. What, did Stefan's 170 years catch up with his potency?" his lips depicted a wry smile, as he opened his wallet. "It's empty." he sighed, placing it into his jeans' pocket. "Of course it is."

"I don't know. You tell me. Did the years affect yours?" she teased, drinking up the rest of the alcohol.

Damon leaned in. Under the faint light, his eyes weren't cerulean anymore. They sparkled akin two gems, made of obsidian; she could drown in them.

"You'll never know." he whispered in her ear, his voice husky. He suddenly got up, hurling all of the bottles from the counter in the centre of the room, making Katherine wince. The others did not even react, they just kept on laughing and chatting.

"What are you doing?" she asked alarmingly, standing up. He ignored her, knocking down chairs and tables. "Damon." She raised her voice, trying to get his attention. "Is this about Stefan?"

He stopped from tossing another bottle midair at the mention of his brother. When he turned to face her, there was no emotion whatsoever in his inscrutable countenance. He threw something at her and only when she caught it she understood what the object was: the keys to his car.

"Go to the hotel. I need to take care of the bodies." He spoke bleakly, searching with his sight for something. Matches, she realised. He was looking for matches to burn the place down.

"There are living people here, Damon." She protested, her expression taut and determined.

"If you don't leave right now, you won't be one of them." The rage in his voice made the blood in her veins freeze. She glowered at him and their eyes confronted. He was flammable; one wrong move and she could get caught in the explosion. She was the one to avert her sight, deciding to leave. As she began to walk, dizziness took over her limbs and she immediately regretted all of the alcohol she had drunk that evening. The temperature had dropped outside and after a few steps, she was already shivering, the cold scourging her mercilessly. At least she wasn't that drunk; she had control over her body and mind. Where did she park Damon's car? She walked to the café she dined in, or so she thought, because she ended up in a sideway alley. Damn it, she cursed mentally, searching for a sign that could direct her back to where she started in the first place. She heard steps behind her, and for a moment she thought they were Damon's, but she was wrong. They were too heavy and they belonged not to one, but three persons. She turned around to see three men making their way to her. Katherine only caught a scrap of their whispering:

"…definitely her."

Oh, no. She was alone, shivering, dazed and now she found herself surrounded by 3 men by the wall of a building, all in their thirties. They didn't look like beggars or vagabonds, but they certainly weren't benevolent, kind people with good intentions. Her heart started to beat so rapidly it could almost escape from her ribcage. The tallest one scanned her body with a smile.

"Where to, young lady?"

The brunette smiled nervously, watching the men. She already picked who to strike first, in case they tried to assault her. She went through hell. How hard could it be to knock down some humans? Some humans who were more powerful than her at the moment, who outnumbered her. She was at disadvantage.

"Home, to my husband." She replied, the lie sliding off her tongue naturally. The tall one looked at her hands, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Really? 'cause I don't see any wedding ring. Do you, Jeff?"

His partner shook his head, while the other one remained silent. She tried to sneak her way out, but Jeff, the closest to her placed his hand on the brick wall, hindering her escape.

"You're coming with us." concluded the tall man, and at the same time, all three of them grasped her arms.

"Let go of me." She hissed, striving vigorously against them. She managed to hit one of the opponents' nose with her elbow, and she heard the sound of bones cracking. His grip loosened and he stepped back, whimpering. All of her dizziness went away out of a sudden; all of her senses were alert. She tried to kick the other man between his legs, but he parried. There was no way she could fight them both, they were too strong. The third one, wiping the blood from his broken nose seized her shoulder, tearing the fabric across the sleeve of her dress. He slapped her face with an immense amount of force, and she felt her own skin burning, like she had been poked by hundreds of needles at the same time. She hated how helpless she felt, wishing she could hurt these men until they begged for mercy. But she was only human.

"Let's just knock her out." Suggested Jeff, the one with the broken nose. "It'll be easier." He looked for the tall man's approval and when he nodded, they propelled her into the wall. Her head hit the hard surface and her vision blackened for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" she managed to ask, feeling something hot trickling down her neck. Blood.

"Sorry sweetheart. Nothing personal." His hand tightened into a fist, prepared to hit her. Katherine closed her eyes, her curly hair veiling her face. She bit her lip until she felt the iron taste of blood in her mouth.

The punch never came.

Someone's agonizing shriek scratched her ears; something heavy crashed on the ground next to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the man who hadn't spoken a word, staring at the sky with glass-like hues. He'll never speak ever again, she thought. In front of her stood the two men, Jeff's face turned into a grimace of terror, and the tall one nearby. He was held by the neck in the air, his feet not even touching the ground. He was struggling, trying to escape. But the one holding him wasn't even considering the option of letting him go.

The smile on Damon's face was disturbing and when he spoke, the aversion in his voice was sharp enough to cut through marble.

"You're going to beat your imbecile of a friend to death. When you're done, make sure to drink a whole bottle of what's made just for you: rat poison."

Jeff was in shock; he hadn't even moved or attempted to run. However, when his partner took out a knife from his pocket, he began to finally acknowledge what was happening and started to dart across the street, screaming for help.

Damon turned to her. His jaw was stained with blood and his eyes filled with monstrosity, but when he saw her, his defined features softened instantly. A kindness she had never thought him capable off was displayed on his face when he knelt by her side, murmuring her name.

"I look deplorable, don't I?" she laughed humourlessly.

Damon hesitated before placing two fingers on her chin, tilting it upwards to look her into the eyes.

"You're beautiful. You've always been."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_ _:_ _I'm still not sure how many chapters I plan on writing :) It all depends on if you'd like me to continue or not. Just a warning that when my winter break is over, I don't know if I'll be able to post a new chapter every 2-3 days._

 _Enjoy and please review!_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

"I'm not going to the hospital." she protested for the tenth time, as Damon took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Her teeth were chattering from the cold. "You can give me your blood and I..." She said quivery, but didn't continue; there was a lump in her throat that made it difficult for her to speak. A small drop of water landed on her hand out of a sudden. Damon and her looked up at the sky simultaneously, but it wasn't raindrops they felt. Snowflakes plummeted on the ground gently, Damon's head soon filled with ice crystals that looked akin minuscule pearls on his dark hair.

"So you can do something stupid and kill yourself? Nope. Stop being so damn stubborn." His hands settled on her waist, pulling her up on her legs effortlessly. "Can you walk?" he asked in a gentle, intimate timbre.

She could feel his breath on her lips, and she stared into his unfathomable eyes, her hands raising to his forearms to support herself. She realised she wasn't shaking anymore, his mere touch provided her warmth. Her head and back was aching severely and her cheek still stung; there was a knot in her throat that bothered her, but other than that, she was generally fine and could be considered lucky. Katherine nodded, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you." she uttered softly.

"Do I need to get you beaten every time I want you to say that?" he inquired with a frolicsome smile, his arms tightening around her, pressing her against the lean hardness of his body.

"Shut up." she snapped irksomely. "I broke someone's nose today. I consider that a victory."

In spite of Katherine's fiery objections of going to the hospital, Damon drove there anyway. She was taken by a nurse immediately and disappeared into a cabinet. Several minutes later a doctor came out of there, and because the older Salvatore was the only one seated in the corridor, approached him.

"Sibling, cousin, husband?" he asked him in a professional tone.

The vampire raised his eyebrows, but answered without hesitation:

"Husband." He leant in close, as if sharing a secret. "Don't tell her I said that."

The doctor frowned but didn't comment, scrutinizing the paper he held in his hands.

"Your wife suffered a minour brain injury, a concussion. She needs a lot of rest. I prescribed her some medications that will speed up the recovery, but you need to understand that it can take years for a concussion to fully heal."

After paying the doctor, he took Katherine back to the hotel, who remained silent all of the way. She was too tired to even try to protest when he took her in his arms, carrying her until they reached their room. He placed her carefully on the bed and she ensconced herself under the sheets. Her hand searched for his and she held it, squeezing it slightly.

"Buy me new clothes and you're officially forgiven for torturing me on my death bed." She voiced with a tint of amusement, closing her eyes.

His lips depicted a dispirited smile, one she did not see. He looked at their intertwined hands with melancholy.

"Too bad nothing can make up for what I've suffered because of you."

Her breath was regular, tranquil. He was certain she already fell asleep. Damon flipped the light switch off, lying by her side on the bed. He turned his head to the window. The air was deluged by big snowflakes, waltzing to the ground. He surrendered to weariness and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Katherine ignored him, not reacting to his calling. Damon placed the tray of food on the bed near her, returning to his book.

"Got you breakfast." he announced, with emphasis on the last word.

The brunette opened her heavy eyelids. She had a headache, but not as terrible as yesterday. However, her back was sore. She turned her head to the right: there was a tray of pancakes covered in honey and blueberries and a glass of milk. On the other side of the bed stood Damon, reading something. She craned her neck to view the book cover and gave a laugh when she read the title. She regretted it though; her cheek hurt when she smiled.

"Fifty shades of Grey? What a subtle hint, Damon."

"Please. You're nothing like Anastasia." He replied in a neutral tone, which made her place the fork she just took back on the tray.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Besides, it's not like you're the dominant type." She said in a derisive tone, taking a sip of milk. Her manoeuvre worked; he put down the book, fixating his eyes on her.

"I don't do submissive anymore."

They exchanged intimate, provocative looks. He was the one to avert his eyes back to his book. Katherine chuckled, pleasuring in the taste of the pancakes.

"I wouldn't know."

The shadow of a smile tugged at his lips, but he remained serious, turning a page. After she ate she got up, looking at herself in the mirror. She was a complete mess. Her hair was tousled and her curls entangled, she had a bluish-purple bruise on her cheek and her beautiful dress was ruined. She went straight to the shower and after she got herself in order, she came out as refined as always. She only managed to fade the colour of her bruise, for it was impossible to cover it completely.

"So, where are my clothes?" she inquired, holding the towel around her with one hand.

Damon gestured with his head towards the wooden wardrobe. She frowned slightly, suddenly intrigued. She opened the door of the wardrobe, to be welcomed by a dozen of hangers, full of clothes. Her eyes widened in surprise, tracing her hand over the different fabrics.

"How generous of you." She thanked indirectly, picking an outfit: black jeans and an off shoulder, dark purple lace top.

"Consider it my Christmas gift."

"Consider my presence your Christmas gift." She joked, the corners of her mouth dropping downwards into a pout when she got no attention from him. She changed into her new clothes and walked to him, snatching the book from his hands.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, raising his palms in the air in exasperation.

"Suddenly he grabs me, tipping me across his lap. With one smooth movement he angles his body…" she started to read aloud dramatically, but was interrupted by Damon's unexpected leap from the bed. Using his vampire speed he pinned her against the wall and the book fell from her hands with a bang on the floor. The smile on her face was triumphant, her gaze enthralling him completely. She pushed her hips forward intentionally, huddling up to his and Damon's stance tensed. He propped his hands on the wall on either side of her body, glaring at her.

"Stop it." He hissed commandingly, though not making any attempt of drawing back.

"Or what?" she provoked, returning the look with defiance. She inched closer, their lips almost in contact. She knew what he was doing: he was clinging to whatever particle of forbearance he had left in his body, fighting for control over temptation. His lips slightly parted, giving her the perfect excuse for her teeth to graze over his lower lip, tugging softly at it.

Her eyes met Stefan's over Damon's shoulder, who managed to get inside their room without a sound. She looked at him approvingly. The younger Salvatore didn't hesitate for a moment; he launched himself at his brother, breaking his neck in a swift movement. Stefan flipped him to the ground apathetically. The brunette exhaled sharply, looking at the unconscious body. His chiselled features were serene and innocent; he looked _vulnerable_.

"Come on." Stefan hurried her, getting out of the room.

She sighed, quickly kneeling by Damon. Her fingers gently caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I really am."

She got up, closing the door of the room after her. She had a strange feeling, as if there was a heavy stone on her heart that made it hard for her to move, to think, to function. She chased away the splinters of guilt and remorse that devoured her from the inside, scuttling after Stefan.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked gleefully, offering her a conspiratorial grin.

She buried her sudden desire to slap him and smiled back. The end justifies the means, she said to herself in consolation. Stefan swerved abruptly and she followed him, but she bumped into a figure.

"Sorry." She said to the female she bumped into without paying attention to her, but she stopped from her scurry when she observed the petrified expression on Stefan's face. Katherine turned to face the female. She had the same eye colour as she did, short brown hair and she was very beautiful, despite the disturbing smile plastered on her face. She looked very familiar.

"Sybil…" uttered the younger Salvatore, scrutinising the woman cautiously.

But Sybil had no interest whatsoever in Stefan. She was intensively analysing Katherine, almost like she was astonished to see her.

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?" the siren asked, frowning for a second. She dismissed her words with a gesture of her hand, and an even bigger smile lightened up her face. "Well, _Elena._ I'll see what I can do about that."

Katherine tried to recall where she had seen the siren before and remembered: Cade showed her someone's memories, and they included Sybil and her sister, Selene. She couldn't remember what they were doing exactly and where on earth did they come from, but there was one thing she was sure of: sirens were dangerous and volatile. Stefan cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable, but didn't correct Sybil and neither did Katherine. Maybe it was better for her if the siren didn't know who she truly was.

"Come with me." She ordered to both of them and turned around, expecting them to follow. Stefan did, but Katherine snickered, moving her weight from one foot to another.

"Excuse me, lady. I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me why."

Stefan shook his head with a reproving glance towards her – a warning that she should just obey. Sybil chuckled, placing her palm on her collarbone in elation.

"Quite the temper. Definitely Damon's type." The siren commented, scanning her from head to toes once again. "I wasn't giving you a choice, silly. Come with me." It almost sounded like she was chanting, not speaking. Her voice was euphonious, very compelling and persuasive. A few moments later, Katherine and Stefan found themselves back to where they started, in the hotel room. Damon was still lying unconscious on the floor and when Sybil saw him, her eyes glinted mysteriously.

"Let's hope he wakes up soon." The siren smiled at Stefan. "Get me a drink, will you?"

The younger Salvatore left the room, the only hope Katherine had of safety shattering to pieces. She was in a room with a deranged siren and a soon very angry Damon. She gulped, perching on the bed.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Shh." The siren shushed her with a wave of her hand. She knelt near Damon, placing her hand over his forehead. A scintilla of panic swept over Katherine, but she remained still on the bed, wondering what was Sybil up to. The siren closed her eyes, her features depicting concentration. When she opened them, the look she gave Katherine wasn't as tolerant as it was before.

"Now that's interesting. Does Damon call you 'Katherine' all the time, Elena?" her voice was threatening. She raised from the floor, approaching her with elegant steps. There was something else than annoyance in her tone and Katherine detected it immediately: jealousy. Why would Sybil be jealous?

"He flipped his humanity switch back on. Why would he do that?"

The brunette sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not the one you should ask."

Sybil folded her arms over her chest, clearly not convinced by her statement.

"Really? In that case, I think I erased the wrong doppelganger from his mind."

Katherine got up from the bed, adopting a diplomatic countenance. The siren was powerful enough to erase someone entirely from one's mind? She needed to make Sybil her ally. Having her as an enemy was like signing her death sentence. Her head started aching even more.

"Listen, Sybil. Damon's all yours. I don't understand why you need _me_ here."

"As long as you're around, Damon will never truly be mine." She spat, louring at her with rivalry. "And I don't like obstacles in my way."

"He despises me. He only tolerates me because we need to cooperate for Cade." She sniffed, rolling her eyes at the other's ignorance.

"That's not what I saw in his head. But I'm about to change that."

There was a groan that came from the floor. Damon brought a hand to his neck, exhaling prolongingly, propping himself on his elbows. His mouth gaped at the sight of Sybil. The siren clapped contentedly, lightly tapping the tips of her fingers together.

"Wonderful. Let the show begin."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I keep reminding myself that this is not a book lol. I don't want my writing to seem shallow but it'd also be really hard to incorporate the thougths of every character without being boring._

 _Please review and enjoy! c;_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

"Do it." Sybil's tone was merciless and cruel. She was probably waiting for this all along – this was her game and Damon needed to end it.

Damon and Katherine stared at each other, and their eyes did all the speaking. For the first time, she felt they weren't two separate entities; they were a whole. _They were infinite_. Sybil and Stefan were nothing but decorum.

And then he took out her heart from her chest.

 _23 minutes ago_

"Let's play truth or dare." The siren said, clearly not expecting anyone to contradict her; there was no place for such a thing in her imperative timbre.

"I'm out of here." began Stefan, who just entered the room when he heard Sybil. There were two drinks in his hands instead of one. He handed one to the siren, 3 pairs of eyes fixating on the other glass. But it wasn't for himself. He extended his arm to Katherine. Damon's expression, full of frenzied rage towards the both of them became even more hateful as he shook his head in disgust. He had every reason to be mad, the brunette knew that very well. But she didn't expect waves of such antagonism emanating from him. Despite of the tension in the room, she smiled sweetly to the younger Salvatore, taking the glass. The smell of wine invaded her nostrils. She took a sip and so did Sybil with a grin, so pungent and venomous.

"Thank you, Stefan. But you're not going anywhere. Who wants to start?" Sybil examined all of them interrogatively, but there was no trace of enthusiasm on their faces.

"I'm only choosing dares." announced Katherine, taking another small mouthful of the drink. She placed it on the bed stand.

"What is this, S Club _4_ : party edition? If you're willing to play games, crash a frat party. You'll fit right in." Damon's disdainful remark left Katherine speechless for a second. But she quickly regained her composure, darting at him contemptuously.

"So will you. You have just the right amount of brashness and vulgarity."

"Oooh. The plot thickens." Sybil interjected, as if trying to postpone the inevitable warfare. "Damon, why don't you start?"

The older Salvatore directed his blue eyes to the siren. She walked to him, her fingers tracing small fingers on his chest. When they made eye contact, Damon's frowned expression relaxed a little bit; he was under Sybil's control. But not for long.

"For me, dear." She added, smiling.

Katherine and Stefan exchanged a meaningful glance. The next minute, Damon turned to his brother.

"Truth or dare?" his vicious timbre had a clear subtext: _choose whatever, you'll still suffer._ He was certainly holding a grudge towards him and Katherine for their double-cross. Now they had to suffer the consequences of their failure and his bad temper.

"Dare." Stefan replied without reluctance.

Great – that meant Sybil was going to make her choose truth. And she was well aware that Damon had a lot of questions that could jeopardise her flawless, centuries-built façade.

"I dare you to stop being such a treacherous, deceitful dick."

The younger Salvatore chuckled, disregarding his brother's words. He extended his arms to the side, defying him.

"Sure, the moment you stop being Katherine's little bitch."

Mayhem ensued. There was a shimmer of motion and then Damon disappeared, showing up in front of Stefan. He thumped him in the jaw, the immense force flinging him into the wardrobe. The siren glanced at Katherine, as if she was the one answerable for their brawl. Stefan didn't fight back; he wiped the blood that trickled from his lower lip and smirked.

"It took what – 10 seconds before she got you wrapped around her little finger again? No judgement here. I really pity you. Must suck to be the spare option all the time."

Damon's lips were tightly pressed together, his chest heaving with rage, his eyes savage. He looked akin a scorned god, ready to tear apart mountains and swirl oceans. He lashed out ferociously at his brother, striking him relentlessly, not giving Stefan a chance to retaliate. The younger Salvatore was coughing up blood, but his triumphant smirk didn't falter, which made Damon even angrier.

"I'm so done watching over your coward, ungrateful ass." He kicked him in the stomach, making Stefan whimper. "You think you're so evil and cool, don't you?"

Damon's eyes blazed at him and he threw his head back, placing his foot over Stefan's neck, making it difficult for him to breathe. "I think you've forgotten who I really am, little brother. Let me remind you." His hand dug into his chest mercilessly and Stefan gaped, seizing his brother's wrist, in attempt to stop him.

"Damon."

The older Salvatore turned his head at Katherine's rebuking tone. She knew she shouldn't come between them, but whilst Sybil continued to watch cheerfully, she had to do something. Her lithe fingers caught his arm, but she realised she made a mistake. Her mere touch caused Damon to direct all of his wrath and resentment towards her. He withdrew his hand from his brother's body, his menacing eyes focusing entirely onto her. Blood dripped from his hand on the floor. For a moment Katherine thought he was going to attack her, but he didn't. His hands were twitching and clenching with fury and she instinctively stepped back.

" _Truth_ or _truth_ , Katherine?"

Sybil laughed, taking another sip of the wine. The brunette almost forgot of the siren's presence. Damon's hues were bottomless and she was falling perpetually.

"Ask away." she answered neutrally.

"Why?"

His question was short and meaningless to Sybil, but he didn't need to continue. She knew very well what he was referring to. She was prepared for this – for his outburst, violence and reproach.

"He promised to turn me into a vampire if I managed to distract you."

Damon nodded wearily, his teeth gritted. He sniggered with a false joviality, that only gave away his pain.

"Of course. Small price to pay for immortality, right?" his voice was wobbly. "You're not even worth it."

"You ought to understand, Damon. I'm weak and powerless. My enemies…- "

She was interrupted by the sudden bang: the older Salvatore kicked the bed, sending it to the opposite wall.

"I would've protected you!" he shouted angrily, making even Sybil startle lightly. "I would've…" his voice cracked, giving the impression that he was fighting against uncontrollable, powerful emotions. "I would've done anything to protect you."

"I'm not Elena. I don't want your protection." She snarled, glaring at him.

Her reply clicked something in his mind and a memory sprang up before his eyes; he was unable to resist it.

" _Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are."_

" _What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked I was still a vampire."_

" _I wish you didn't have to act like one!"_

" _I'm not Stefan! How about you stop trying to turn me into him."_

He blinked, the images diffusing and disappearing from his mind. Sybil watched him suspiciously, tilting her head. Damon swallowed hardly, more confused than ever. Elena meant more to him than just a regular girl, he was certain, but he couldn't remember anything else about her. Why couldn't he remember?

"Don't worry. You're never getting it again." He spoke dryly, looking briefly at Stefan, who wasn't smirking anymore. He walked past Katherine, intentionally jostling her shoulder with his.

Sybil leaned against the wall, very content with herself.

"My turn now. Damon, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered stolidly, taking the glass from the siren's hand. It was like all of his rage evaporated into thin air. He inspected the wine for a second, downing it in one draught.

"Wonderful choice. Take out her heart the same way you took mine." She said, riveting her gaze on Katherine.

Something glinted in his eyes, something equivocal. He could hear Katherine's heart thudding, racing. He moved closer to the brunette, his eyes ice cold.

"Damon, wait." Her voice was laced with something more than just an earnest urgency. There was no fear behind chocolate-coloured eyes, only acceptance and an enigmatic shimmer.

"Final words?" he asked, his jaw hard-set and his sight bleak.

"I lied." She started, knowing there was a turmoil in his mind and heart, one he did not let anyone see on his facial expression. She was about to shudder his soul even more.

"When? I can't keep track of every time you lie."

Sybil was revelling in the situation; she was watching them both like a spectator bewitched of the dramatic display.

"When I said I never loved you."

It was as if lightning had struck him. He baulked and goggled at her in utter stupefaction, disbelief and finally, realisation dawned over him. It was too much for him to handle in one day. He felt the sky closing in on him, suffocating him. All he could see was Katherine, and her ethereal beauty, and her merciless, alluring eyes.

"Do it." Sybil's voice was faint, far away.

They stared at each other and Katherine closed the space between their bodies, her soft lips brushing over his the slightest.

He did it. He took out her heart, but in a way, figuratively, she did too. She had stolen his heart a long time ago and never returned it.

* * *

She was lying on grass.

Sun rays shone upon her head, caressing her face. Katherine opened her eyes and looked up at a crystal clear sky, of a stunning cerulean colour. She got up slowly, examining the surroundings. It was a meadow, full of flowers and tall, imposing trees. Birds were trilling, making the atmosphere calming and serene. She stared at herself: she was dressed in a beautiful gown of a cream colour and she had silk gloves on her hands. Between the chirps of birds and the sound of leaves, she discerned a chuckle. She turned on her heels, disquieted by the mischievous laugh, but there was no one there. She whipped around when the she heard it again and this time, she was facing a man with black hair, dressed very casual in comparison with her. He smiled disturbingly and motioned to the surroundings.

"Pretty impressive, huh? Did it myself. I was kinda really really bored."

"Who are you?" she inquired cautiously, keeping her distance.

"A fan of yours. Wanna take a selfie?" he slid his hand in his jeans' pocket, revealing a phone. He saw her perplexed look and sighed. "Guess not. Well." He extended his hand towards her. "Oh, where are my manners. You're like 500. No offense." the man quickly withdrew his hand. "I'll skip the bowing part, though." His smile grew bigger on his face.

"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Kai. With a K. Funny, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I just had to add Kai to this story. I'm aware that he is absolutely insane, but I love him anyway :D Thank you everyone for your reviews, it just makes me so happy that you guys like this story and I'm not writing to no avail! Also omg have a very late Happy New Year!_

 _Please review and enjoy!_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Sybil walked to Katherine's lifeless body, stepping into the puddle of blood around her. She turned to Damon with a prideful smile, stretching out her arm to him. The vampire didn't seem present; he held the siren's hand mechanically, staring through her at something invisible. Stefan found the moment opportune and silently exited.

"Now we can finally be together. Although I'm still mad at you." She said in an exaggerated sugary tone. Damon didn't react at her words, so she continued. "I'm sure can think of ways you can make up for what you did."

He barely heard her. His mind was occupied with something else, something he considered dubious but momentarily forgot about it, with the excuse that Stefan was only congenial with Katherine because she had awakened deep sepulchred emotions in him. His brother brought two glasses instead of one and offered one to Katherine. But Stefan was a ripper. He had no emotions whatsoever.

Damon broke free of Sybil's grip, striding to the bed stand. There it was, the wine that Katherine left. He brought it to his lips and took a sip. His tongue discerned the taste of grapes and alcohol and... _blood_. Vampire blood. It all made sense now.

He inhibited the desire of smashing the glass in the wall; a dull mixture of bitterness and vexation boiled in his veins. The older Salvatore glanced at the body on the floor. Like a Phoenix, Katherine was going to rise from the ashes. She was going to be reborn – as a vampire. And she wasn't going to need him anymore.

Damon jerked suddenly from his place, highly alert.

"Let's go before the hotel staff come bustling in." he voiced impassively. He felt numb, there wasn't anything left that could amaze or hurt him. Katherine had loved him and lied all this time. He often thought how he'd feel, how it would be if she ever admitted that. He thought he was going to be exhilarated, filled with beatitude. Instead, he had never felt more empty than he did now. All this time, he suffered in vain, killed innocent people in vain, hurt the ones he cared about.

In vain.

* * *

Katherine scanned the stranger in front of her. She had an odd feeling of foreboding about him, something about him was simply _wrong._ Did Cade send her here to meet him? Was she in hell, again?

Kai cleared his throat and fiddled on his feet impatiently.

"I gotta admit, I was waiting for a more enthusiastic reaction."

The brunette took a deep breath. She needed to charm her way out of this, to find Cade so he could bring her back. She adopted an enticing smile.

"I'm Katherine." She introduced herself, clasping her hands delicately on the dress.

"Oh, I know. ' been watching you for a while." He confessed, raising his index finger in the air. He made a swirling motion and out of a sudden some tawny leaves rose from the ground, rotating around her silhouette. When he dropped his hand, the leaves fell as well.

"You're a witch." She concluded, canting her head to the side. "Do you know where Cade is?"

Kai laughed, stepping closer.

"Nope. Guess again?" dark veins appeared under his eyes, causing Katherine to widen her eyes in misbelief. He pointed at her. "Now that's the reaction I expected. But stop staring. You'll make me blush."

The brunette impeded herself from rolling her eyes. She was surprised, of course, but not completely bewildered. Nothing could really shock her after meeting a siren and the master of hell.

"I don't know anything about Cade though. Bummer." There wasn't a scintilla of disappointment on his face. "But listen, you're here for a reason."

"Really?" she asked. He managed to pique her interest immediately.

"Yeah. First of all, because I wanted to see you. You're kinda famous."

 _Be patient, Katherine. Be patient_ , she reminded herself, walking to him gracefully in her long gown.

"And the second reason?" her fingers fidgeted with the buttons of his denim jacket, eyeing him intensively.

He smirked in an adorable manner, shrugging his shoulders.

"It gets lonely around here. And there's not much I can do with my powers, you know? No one to murder or cuddle. So I was feeling really generous on New Years' Eve and thought like 'Hey, there's this really hot doppelganger who can totally kick ass, so why not give her a present?' "

Her chocolate-colour eyes glinted avidly, eagerness making her heart race.

"Go on." She coaxed with a simper.

"You're a Traveler, which basically means you're a witch. While you're human, anyway. Spoiler alert: you're in transition now."

"Get to the point." She hustled him, her supply of patience running low. It was nothing new for her: the moment Stefan came with two glasses – all she had to do was look at him and she just knew. That is mainly why she acted so calm when Sybil ordered Damon to kill her.

"I could give you my magic. This way, when you drink human blood, you won't be turning into a vampire. You'll turn into _me_. A vampire-witch hybrid, able to syphon magic anytime from yourself." He made a pause to build suspense and to chuckle. "Suuuurprise!" he sing-songed conceitedly.

He didn't do anything yet, but Katherine was ready to jump at his neck and hug him in exultation. She bit her lower lip, realising by the wild flame of his eyes that he probably wasn't in his right mind. She was ready to take the risk anyway.

"And in return?" there was absolutely no way Kai was doing this from the goodness of his heart. She just hoped the price she had to pay wasn't too high.

The grin on Kai's face was terrifying.

"Find a spell that links earth to this dimension. It'd be such a shame if the little girls never met their uncle, don't you think ?"

 _The little girls._ Alaric's children.

* * *

Stefan sunk his teeth in the girl's wrist, tearing her fragile skin. He compelled her not to scream; he didn't want to scare the whole neighbourhood. After Damon and Sybil had left, he returned to the hotel. He didn't understand why out of a sudden he began to care for Katherine – perhaps it was because he was tired of killing people by himself and was in dire need of fun. However, Katherine was nowhere to be seen. He was _almost_ disappointed.

"What was the worst thing you said you've ever done?" he asked her neglectfully, licking the blood from his lips.

"I…I've been sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night lately without my parents knowing." She responded shakily. Her hands were trembling.

The vampire rose his eyebrows, loosening the grasp on her wrist.

"Doing what?"

"Talking with my best friend. My parents think he's a bad influence and…"

Stefan shushed her, placing a finger on her lips.

"Well, your parents are probably right."

He let go of her and the girl just stared at him dumbfound, uncertain of what to do. He gestured for her to leave as if she was a pesky fly.

"Walk away. Before I change my mind."

Once the girl ran in the opposite direction staggering, Stefan decided to find his brother. They didn't exactly end things on good terms, but he was bored after four hours of milling around the streets and he was hoping they'd cooperate to find Katherine. That if Sybil didn't brainwash him again.

A siren and a vampire weren't too hard to spot in a small town: all he had to do was trace a dozen of dead bodies and to locate the biggest pool. Except they weren't at the pool. This time, they chose a more picturesque scene: one of the most popular lake. And when regular humans were dressed appropriately for the cold weather, Sybil was in a bathing-suit, swimming. Damon was on the brink of the lake, throwing pebbles into the water.

"Throw one into her head." The younger Salvatore suggested with a smirk, his hands in his back pockets.

Damon's lip quirked at the sound of his voice. He looked at his brother scornfully.

"I'd rather throw one into yours. Maybe you'll finally come to your senses." His hand jerked forward abruptly, propelling the stone to his head, but Stefan had already predicted that. He caught the pebble mid-air, before it could reach his forehead.

"What was that for? Double-crossing you or giving my blood to Katherine?" he asked humorously, dropping the small rock on the ground.

"And the nomination for the worst brother ever goes to…Stefan Salvatore." Damon glared, shaking his head dispiritedly. "I'll see how you gloat when karma comes to bite you in the ass."

"I get it, you're mad." He sighed admittedly. "But get over it. Katherine's gone."

There was a shimmer of emotion in Damon's eyes, one that faltered swiftly. He gulped, watching Sybil drag a man with her into the lake. The siren made eye contact and smiled at him.

"She's your problem now, not mine."

"Actually, she's our problem." Stefan corrected him, looking out to the horizon.

"Do I look like a Katherine Positioning System? No. Do I look like a K9 dog? No. You know what I look like? A pissed off vampire who doesn't give a damn." He jeered with an unyielding expression.

"She's in Mystic Falls, Damon."

"What?" the older Salvatore snarled, frowning. "How do you know?"

"Matt called. He said a certain someone with the name of Elena Gilbert organised a memorial for the Lockwood family in their mansion."

Damon hurled the pebble he was holding in anger.

"Dammit, Katherine!" He hissed, exhaling sharply. "Sybil." He called out to the siren. "Change of plans." He announced, glancing at his brother. "Time to go home."

 _/..._

The brunette knocked on the door patiently, adopting her best impersonation of Elena, even though her appearance was the exact opposite: tight curls framing her lily-white complexion, blood-red luscious lips and a dark glint in her eyes. A minute later, the door was opened by a blonde little girl, who stared at her curiously. Another one, except a brunette, approached. Katherine chose the perfect moment for this: Alaric was in the shower and Caroline wasn't at home.

"Hello." Katherine said kindly with a benevolent smile.

"Daddy said we can't talk to strangers." The brunette girl uttered simply, scanning her features.

"Of course! But I'm not a stranger. I'm Elena, your mommy and I are best friends." She took out her newly purchased phone and bent to be on their level, showing them a picture of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie smiling. "See? You can trust me."

The twins analysed the picture and then looked at each other, debating what to do.

"Mommy's not home now." said the blonde.

Katherine took a deep breath, determined not to lose her patience.

"That's fine. I can wait for her. We'll play together in the meantime. What do you think?"

The girls nodded slowly.

"Okay." The brunette invited her, stepping aside with her sister to let her in. Katherine smiled victoriously, kneeling on the floor next to them. She knew she didn't have a lot of time.

"You girls like magic, don't you?" she asked, and the twins nodded again excitedly. "Great. Let's do some magic then! The one who repeats after me will get candies."

The girls giggled, sitting on the carpet. Katherine began the spell and the children repeated obediently, taking each other's hand. While they were chanting, a figure started to materialise in front of them. The lights flickered violently and the twins stared at the man before them in misbelief.

Kai chuckled, eyeing the girls. "Man, they're so tiny. They're like - the miniatures of Jo. I'm so gonna enjoy this."

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Katherine asked, getting up from the floor. Only the twins and herself could see him, no one else. That's how the spell worked.

"Hurt them? No. They're my family. I mean, I totally murdered my old family, but this is the new version of me and it's a new year so we're totally gonna become BFF's. Pinky swear. The spell is only temporary. I'm gonna make the most of it. " he blabbered, inching closer to the twins. "It'll be our secret."

Katherine didn't want to know what was Kai going to do using the power of the girls.

One thing she was sure of: _it wasn't going to be good._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: My winter break is officially over! Eh, I'm so saddened by that fact. But anyway, I'm positive that everything will be great. Have a lovely day, please review and enjoy!_

 _Special thanks to EldestSalvatore for their kind review! It lightened up my day c;_

 _P.S: How cool is this outfit for a vampire Katherine? I just love it! Check this out on polyvore ( /katherine_pierce_style/set?id=190947681 )_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Damon looked at a pair of perplexed, dubious faces. The silence in the room was tensioned; it was a bubble just waiting to burst. And as always, Caroline was the one to pop it.

"So you're saying that Katherine was brought back to life by Cade and she's a freaking vampire again?"

"Kudos to your fiancé." He replied, raising the glass of bourbon as if he was saying a toast.

"Oh. my. God." The blonde exclaimed, getting up from her chair. "We can barely handle Sybil, who's been flaunting her siren tail everywhere. How are we going to deal with not one, but two epic, evil…She-Devils?"

"I'm not sure she has a tail, sweetheart." Interjected Enzo, holding Bonnie's hand. They smiled at each other lovingly, but there was something ambiguous in Bonnie's eyes that disquieted him.

" _We.._." started Damon, gesturing to all of them, with emphasis, " – are  not going to deal with Katherine. Stefan will."

"What?" snickered Caroline, folding her arms over her chest. She was clearly not fond of the idea. "No. Stefan has bigger issues than watching over her. You do it."

Damon sighed, extending his arms to the side.

"Why me? I already have to babysit Sybil, the thousands of year-old brat."

"Well, yeah, but you were kind of… obsessed with her." The blonde bit her lower lip when she saw his indignant expression. "For all times sake?" she added, mimicking an innocent smile – but there were layers of poison underneath.

"I think what Caroline means is that you're more reliable than Stefan at the moment." explained Bonnie apologetically instead of her friend.

Damon rolled his eyes at the pleading look on Caroline's face. He suddenly regretted turning his emotions back on.

"Fine. I'll find out what Katherine's up to and I'll make sure she goes far away before she can cause any serious environmental damage."

"Don't expect a thank you. You should be grateful you're even allowed to set foot in Mystic Falls." The hateful voice belonged to Matt, who glared at him resentfully.

"Donovan. It's so assuaging to know that in this new year you remained the same old prick you've always been."

Matt's fists tightened; his posture was defensive and he seemed ready to leap at him.

"Hey, mate, that's enough." hissed Enzo disapprovingly at Damon. "Let us not mention _your_ inexistent qualities, all right?" his comment calmed Matt slightly.

"Matt's right." snapped Caroline reproachfully. "If it weren't for you in the first place, there wouldn't be a Lockwood memorial."

The older Salvatore drank the bourbon in a draught, his lips twisting in pique.

"See you later, losers."

Even though he left, he heard Caroline's bitter remark thrown at him:

"You and Katherine deserve each other."

/...

Katherine threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She was supposed to light a single candle, but instead she set the whole table on fire in the dining room. Now her newly acquired apartment smelt of burnt wood. She needed to practice a lot before she could make her appearance at the Lockwood mansion. The brunette didn't plan on showing off her powers though – it was better if she kept that detail a secret. She opened the windows wide for the stench to diminish and turned around to keep practicing. A cold gust dishevelled her hair and in front of her a well-known figure appeared.

Kai sniffed the air, chortling when he noticed what was left of the table.

"You really suck at magic." He commented, heading to the fridge.

"There isn't exactly an instruction manual on ' _How to be a Siphoner and not burn everything around you_ '." She hissed sardonically, narrowing her eyes. "But since you're here, maybe start being useful and give advice?"

Kai wasn't paying attention to her. He was exploring the fridge and when he made sure it was completely empty, he closed it with a pout.

"You also really suck at being hospitable. What are you gonna offer your guests, a glass of water?"

"I was thinking more of a stake through their heart. Depends on the guest." She replied with a smug smile.

Kai smirked playfully, pulling the chair next to him. He sat, eyeing her.

"You're feisty. Waaay more fun than Elena. But then, my definition of fun is pretty messed up. Just ask my siblings. Oh, you can't. They're dead. I keep forgetting that. So, do you wanna kill someone together, to pass the time?"

Katherine thought her head was going to explode any minute because of his constant prattle. She took a deep breath and walked to him, garnering whatever scintilla of patience she had left in her body.

"No. I want you to teach me how to control my magic." she demanded with a sigh, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I could do that. Or, I could stand here and laugh at your futile attempts and imagine eating popcorn. I choose the latter. You know what sucks when you're dead? You can't actually eat on earth. You need to feed yourself fantasies. You got it? Feed yourself…"

She brought a palm to her forehead, letting his meaningless words slip by her ears without actually listening, until she caught a scrap of his sentence:

"…ever been to a prison? Luckily there aren't rats unless I want them to be there."

Her eyes widened, chiding herself mentally for not thinking of this sooner.

"Kai." She cut him short and he raised his brows at her alarming tone. "Your coven had trapped you into a Prison World once."

"Duh." He shrugged, frowning. "That's what I've been talking about for the last 3 minutes."

"Can I create another one?"

Kai chuckled, rubbing his palms together excitedly.

"Who do you want to trap?"

/...

Chopin's _Marche Fun_ è _bre_ resonated in the background; its sinister rhythm did not make Damon any calmer. Katherine was intentionally late, making everyone wait for their host, presumably Elena Gilbert. The mansion was nicely decorated with scented candles; a fragrance of cinnamon wafted through the air and the long tables were full of cupcakes, pralines and marzipan biscuits. Waiters ambled around with trays of champagne glasses and other snacks. The atmosphere was warm and cosy, despite the glacial weather outside. He had to admit: the memorial party was much fancier than he had expected.

Sybil was mingling with the guests, obviously choosing victims for later. She was wearing a long, dark blue tulle dress and she made him put on a tie of the same colour; insisting that he was her partner.

"So, when's the wedding?"

The mocking question belonged to no one else but Stefan, perched on the chair next to him. His brother was dressed in a tuxedo, holding a glass of champagne. He seemed gleeful as ever, with his typical _I-don't-care_ smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But look at you, finally showing up. Taking a break from rolling heads?"

"I don't know. Looks like there are a lot of heads here to me." Stefan tapped him on the shoulder vigorously, smiling patronizingly. "Excuse me. Got a date to escort."

"This isn't homecoming, Stefan." He retorted, grabbing a glass from a waiter passing by. He espied Caroline in a tea rose pale dress, of knee-length, beaming at Stefan from one corner. But the younger Salvatore didn't even glance at her. He was striding to someone else. Someone else, impossible to miss with her blood red dress, graciously slit to the side: just the right amount of decency. Someone else with their hair done up in a soft updo, some loose curls framing her face. Someone else with their red lips curved into a seductive smile.

Katherine.

Everyone stopped and stared at her for a while, but she was looking directly at him. Damon maintained eye contact, sensing every movement, hearing any sound in slow-motion. Her eyes were smouldering, appearing black in the pale light that shone upon her head. They were piercing through his essence, keeping him spellbound. Something was different about her, something he couldn't grasp…

"She certainly knows how to make an entrance." Sybil noted, knocking him up from his reverie.

"Envious?" he asked with an innocent grin, trying to conceal his amusement.

The siren's lips pursed with dubiety.

"Should I be?"

"Nope." The lie slipped from his tongue like melted caramel. "You're way more enticing."

His answer seemed to please her. They darted their eyes back to Katherine: his younger brother was standing by her and her arm was encircled around his. Some girls approached her and Damon used his vampire abilities to hear what they were saying.

"Oh my goodness, Elena! It's been so long since I've last seen you. You seem to get younger and more beautiful by the years."

"Thank you." The brunette smiled radiantly, responding to the girl's hug. "I can say the same thing about you."

Damon noticed the change in her timbre; it became more friendly and welcoming. His limbs felt fossilised – he continued to stay still, unable to move, watching Katherine. This was more than just admiring her physical appearance. He realised, surprisingly: this was about _Elena._ Is that how Elena truly was? He didn't know.

"Are you back together with Stefan? You make such a wonderful couple."

Sybil was getting bored. She started playing with Damon's tie deliberately, posting herself in front of him to block his field of vision.

"Come dance with me." She requested, her voice covering Katherine's answer. He heard his brother chuckling faintly in the distance.

Damon's lips managed a weak smile. He took the siren's hand, but their dance was thwarted by the sudden stop of the music. People crowded into the big room, leaving a considerable space in the centre, where 'Elena' was. Stefan stood right behind her, near some unknown faces that Damon was seeing for the first time. Probably friends of Tyler's or of his parents.

"Thank you all for gathering here." Katherine started, making eye contact with every guest. Her voice was clear and steady, not betraying any emotion. "Your mere presence honours the memory of the Lockwood family, forever vivid in our minds and hearts. Let us all raise our glasses as a tribute to one of the most notable Founding Family in Mystic Falls. For their loyalty, their exploits and their great bravery."

Everyone was nodding slightly during her speech in confirmation; Caroline's eyes welled up with tears when she looked at the picture of Tyler with his parents. Damon was engulfed by guilt and self-condemnation as he stared at the floor, not wanting to face the blonde. He could already feel the heaviness of Caroline's glare on him and her accusing, unswerving expression. _You did this to him_ , _you monster_ , her eyes said. He regretted killing Tyler. Remorse was drowning him.

The people raised their glasses in the air, one by one, along with Katherine. Sybil glanced at him with interest but Damon didn't react, following the other's gesture. He caught sight of two little silhouettes in the swarm of humans for a second. The older Salvatore frowned, searching them again but with no result.

"Lizzie! Josie!"

Damon would recognise that desperate voice anywhere – it was Alaric's, reverberating in the room.

Right after his cry, the glasses they were all holding exploded into a rain of shards. Women shouted in panic, shielding their faces with their arms, as did the rest of the crowd. Damon immediately casted his eyes on Katherine: she looked just as perplexed and shocked as everyone else, dropping her arm down when the shards fell on the floor. Sybil had a cut from the pieces of glass near her left eyebrow; Enzo was still protecting Bonnie, holding her tightly. Caroline was looking around petrified, probably searching for Alaric and her girls. His brother stood still and their eyes met. No one had any idea what was happening.

Alaric finally made his way to the centre, his head whipping around.

"Has anyone seen my girls?" he asked urgently, his voice trembling with distress.

Pandemonium took over: people started whispering confusedly, unsure of what to do. But the show wasn't over. Glass splinters began to lift in the air, levitating.

While the humans made sounds of surprise and fear, Katherine's eyes were exploring the surroundings intensively. What was she looking for? Damon wondered, not being able to understand. _Or who._

But Katherine did. She knew exactly what was happening. She finally espied him: Kai, with a diabolic rictus plastered on his face, in a corner, near Bonnie. He told the twins what to do beforehand and now he was enjoying the situation. He waved at her mockingly. When the shards garnered together in a mass, she already had foreseen his next move. His next target.

The splinters suddenly aimed towards a single vampire: Enzo. His eyes widened when it occurred to him. Bonnie screamed and he instinctively shut his eyes shut. There was a mortal silence in the room; nobody dared to breath. When Enzo opened his eyelids terrified, he understood why. The glass shards were only an inch away from his body, but they were hanging in the air, as if clung from the ceiling. He was unharmed.

And there stood Katherine, with her palm raised. Dozens of people stared at her.

Damon couldn't help but gape at her as well. Katherine stopped them – it was impossible, but somehow Katherine stopped the splinters before they could reach Enzo. She let her hand fall by her side and the glass fragments fell on the ground again. No one except her saw Kai fuming, manic fury twisting his features into a scowl.

Caroline was covering her mouth with her hands; Stefan was just as shocked. People started to attack her with questions; whispers, screams and chaos filled the room. Alaric jostled his way through the swarm, searching for his daughters. In all that madness, Damon sped to Katherine using his vampire speed and grabbed her hand, getting them both out of the mansion. He didn't stop until they were in the forest, far away from the turmoil. The vampire pinned her to the nearest tree, seizing her neck.

"Who the hell are you and where's Katherine?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I just watched the new TVD episode. I don't know about you guys, but at the risk of sounding cocky, I'm kind of happy with how this story turned out lmao. Please review and enjoy!_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Katherine scoffed, thinking Damon was just messing with her. But he wasn't: his face was grave and taut. Her teeth grazed over her lower lip, stalling as much time as possible – just enough until she could figure out how to explain what had happened. There was no point lying. The twins were going to say, sooner or later, that they've been seeing and playing with their _uncle_. She was cornered from all sides and there was no easy way out.

"Don't be ridiculous, Damon. I'm one of a kind." She quipped, confronting his daunting look.

He stared into her bottomless hues, searching for a trace of deception. When he couldn't find any, he let go of her neck gradually without completely abandoning wariness.

"How do you explain your hocus pocus in there? Did Stefan suck dry Tinker Bell before giving you his blood?"

She clamped her teeth together, reluctact to answer. He wasn't going to take kindly what she was about to say. She shook her head weakly, avoiding his prying eyes.

"Katherine." He urged scoldingly, his voice raising an octave. "What the hell happened in there?"

She sighed exasperatedly, mentally preparing herself for Damon's upcoming tantrum.

"When I died, I saw someone. Someone who was both a vampire and a witch and…"

"Oh no." he interrupted abruptly, his features depicting denial. "Don't you dare tell me that out of all the lunatic, demented Siphoner freaks you made a deal with Kai- _Bonkers_ Parker."

All the older Salvatore needed to do to find out the answer was to scan her impassible face and her innocent sideways look. His lips quivered for a moment and his fists tightened until his knuckles turned white; he was certainly striving to regain his composure and refrain from detrimential actions.

"What did he want in return for his magic?" he asked glumly.

She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly with a baleful glare. Damon stopped struggling against his impulse and grabbed her shoulders, forcing herself to look at him directly. His cerulean eyes were scathing.

"To talk to the twins." She finally spluttered through gritted teeth. "He has some kind of unfinished business apparently. Killing Enzo must have been one of them."

Damon released his grip on her shoulders and swerved abruptly, kicking the trunk of a sapling from a few yards away. It tore from the ground and fell, its roots dangling. He hesitated for a second and then turned back to her, moving closer.

"Come on. We're going back to the mansion."

"I'm not going anywhere." She declared, her delicate features creasing into a frown. Her pearl drop earrings diffused soft gleams in the faint sunlight as she shook her head resolutely. "When they'll find out what I've done they're going to skin me alive."

"Either them or me." He hinted at the threat with a subtle, vicious grimace. "Maybe next time you'll think again before screwing us over."

She gave a harsh derisive laugh, in disharmony with her angelic countenance.

"You think I'm afraid of what your joke of a gang will do to me? Stefan's on _my_ side. Matty blue blue might have a lot of terrifying weapons but after all, he's human. Bonnie doesn't have her powers anymore which makes her useless, Enzo will be too busy protecting her to even notice me." She made a pause for a dramatic effect. "Who's next? Caroline's too soft and Alaric? I can take him down blindfolded."

The older Salvatore's face turned into a scowl and his every precipitated breath betrayed his barely leashed savagery.

"You forgot someone." He observed, pressing his lips into a straight line.

"Did I?" she inquired with false curiosity, her tone suddenly silvery.

"You forgot _me_." His words were dripping with acid and hatred. Everyone had a line you'd better not cross – and Katherine felt like she just crossed his. There wasn't a scintilla of humanity or any other emotion in his eyes but pure aversion.

She betrayed him, choosing Stefan over him again; she confessed to loving him after years of deception and sufferance; she toyed with him and made him _feel._ And now, as if Sybil and Cade weren't enough on their heads, Kai was temporarily back through a spell. All of these things added up in Damon's head, torturing him. Lava schorched his veins; he was a volcano about to erupt.

It all happened too fast. A shimmer of motion and he flung Katherine violently on the ground, unleashing all of his fury, like a star exploding in the cosmos. His hands seized her neck, his grasp akin steel. She gaped both in shock and suffocation, her lungs devoid of oxygen. She was only baffled for a second. The next one, she shoved him with such force that toppled him on his back and she got up gracefully despite the situation. The brunette inhaled the fresh air deeply through her mouth, looking at him warningly.

"I'm not doing this with you." She voiced hoarsely, holding a hand to her throat.

Damon got on his feet as well, forcing a humourless laugh.

"Why not? Hurting me is your specialty. Did your fighting skills get rusty? I should've let those stupid men teach you a lesson."

His words were like spears, pronging mercilessly her heart. She parted her lips in dismay, narrowing her eyes in misbelief. She felt Kai's magic – her magic boil inside her, waiting to be let out and break free. She couldn't control the surge of power that suddenly invaded her and all of her anger aimed towards Damon. A gesture of her wrist hurled the older Salvatore into an oak and she heard his spine break. He muffled a groan of pain, determined not to display his excruciation, although it was clearly depicted on his face.

"I tried." She started bitterly, stepping closer to him. "I tried so hard to protect you from _myself._ I chose Stefan over and over again, hoping that that would push you away. Hoping that by choosing Stefan, I'll save you."

His body was pinioned to the tree, as if some invisible ropes held his body immobilised. He was as helpless as a bird under the claws of an expert cat. Damon turned his head and spat blood on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered, his voice weaker than he wanted it to be.

"But you just kept running back to me, like a lost puppy. And because I'm selfish and entitled, I wanted you all for myself. That's why I turned you into a vampire, along with Stefan." She confessed, kneeling on the ground near him. Some rebel strands of hair escaped from her updo and framed her face.

He hated her so much: for her beauty, for her seductiveness, for her ability to wrap him around her little finger. Like always, he let her.

His lungs hurt as he exhaled and gulped. His throat was dry.

"Why did you lie to me for so long? Why didn't you admit that you…" his voice cracked and he cursed himself for being so weak, so manipulable.

"That I loved you?" she continued, raising her eyebrows. She seemed irritated when she answered:

"Of course I would lie, you idiot. I had a thousand-year-old hybrid coming after me. I had Elijah coming after me. I still have more enemies than I can count. I couldn't give you hope. It was the only way to protect you."

Damon laughed hysterically for a moment, looking up to the sky. When he set his eyes on her, they were fathomless and sparkling wildly.

"I'd rather live with hope than despair. I'd rather live with hope and disappointment than self-hate and misery. You didn't protect me. You shattered me."

Katherine felt like he had slapped her. A freezing gust stirred the trees and dishevelled her hair. Damon felt the invisible power holding him in place go away, and he finally relaxed against the tree, eyeing her in silence. She looked exhausted and her young features gave away an oldness that had nothing to do with age.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I've done. If you were me, neither would you." She said, her hand raising to his face and her fingers tracing the line of his cheekbones.

He whipped his head in the opposite direction, shielding away from her touch.

"Go to hell."

/...

The bedlam was put to an end by the sirens. Alaric had to reach to Seline for help and the sisters erased the memory of the guests, so the memorial party could continue normally. It was all done with one condition, that deeply bothered Caroline: she had to ask _nicely_ for Sybil's help. But that was nothing compared to what truly affected her.

"I've called Damon twenty-one times. If he ignores me one more time, I swear to God…"

"Hey." Bonnie interrupted soothingly. She was only pretending to be calm and rational – when Lizzie and Josie admitted to seeing 'uncle Kai', she was about to faint. The news completely overwhelmed her. If it weren't for Enzo, she would've lost it. She almost had a heart attack when she saw the shards aiming at him. The shock of Katherine saving him hadn't worn off. Her hands were still trembling, the images in her mind vivid and terrifying.

Caroline wasn't so good handling her emotions. She kept fidgeting, scurrying through the room relentlessly.

"We'll figure this out." The former witch continued kindly.

The blonde didn't seem to hear her. She dialled the older Salvatore again. This time, he responded. Caroline's stance instantly changed: she straightened her shoulders, her face twisting in anger.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed irately. "Do you have any idea how many times I've called you?" she didn't give him a chance to reply. "Twenty-one times! Get your asses in here immediately!"

On the other line, Damon wasn't in a better mood. He looked up at the sky, lounged as he was on the ground. He hadn't even moved since Katherine left. His cheek was still tingling from her touch, as if her fingers were imbued with fire.

"You'll only have to make do with mine. Katherine's not here." He spoke blandly.

"What?! You let her go? Did Cade fry your brains? Katherine shows up a vampire with magical powers and then I find out that my children have been seeing Kai. Don't you find that suspicious?" she inquiered rhetorically. "She has something to do with this. And you took her out of there before we could find out."

"Well, she's all yours now."

"What is wrong with you?!" she snapped. "I don't…"

She suddenly broke off. She rarely did that, which slightly agitated him.

"Caroline?"

He got no answer. He quickly got up to his feet, sliding the phone back in his pocket. He smoothed his suit and went back to the mansion.

He expected it to be empty, but people were chattering and dancing on the slow music as if nothing had happened. Someone had swept the glass fragments from the floor; there was no visible proof of the earlier chaos. However, there was no one he knew in there. The older Salvatore used his supernatural hearing and discerned their voices above, on the first floor.

"I can't undo it, Caroline. But look on the bright side. It's only temporary." Katherine said, not even trying to conceal her amusement.

"So is your life, if you don't fix this!" Alaric threatened.

He sped to the living room, finding Alaric holding a gun pointed at Katherine; Bonnie glaring at her and Caroline scowling defensively. Four pairs of eyes directed to him and Alaric was the first one to react:

"You knew about this, didn't you?" he surmised.

A feeling of deja-vu enveloped him. Last time he was in this room was ages ago, and Katherine was gasping on the floor in her Masquerade dress, with the moonstone in her hand. Now her stance was majestic, watching the rest with a subtle hint of umbrage upon her features. Her hair cascaded free down her shoulders. Damon hesitated for a moment before the door frame.

"Don't be shy. By all means, join the anti-me team. After all, you're the founder." She greeted playfully, looking completely unperturbed by the gun Alaric held.

Damon ignored her on purpose.

"Okay, Captain America, put that away. Hydra's taking a break." The vampire uttered, suggestively glancing at the brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Caroline snorted sarcastically. "We'd probably consider listening to you if you were on _our_ side."

"I am." objected the older Salvatore. "And as much I want you to shoot Katherine, it's not going to solve anything."

"Look, Caroline. Alaric." sighed Katherine, putting on a diplomatic smile. "I've had a long day. You're enraged and I get it. But you're missing the big picture here. I came back to you willingly." She darted her eyes to Bonnie. "I could've let Enzo die, but instead, I saved his life."

The contempt from Bonnie's eyes faltered for a moment.

"That doesn't change what you've done to two innocent, little girls." The former witch remarked, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I know. But I'm hoping that what I'm about to do to Sybil will. "

Silence settled in the room. Alaric's grip on the gun loosened slightly. Caroline and Bonnie exchanged alarmed looks.

"Unless you can kill her and not involve my children in the process…" started the blonde, frowning.

"Yeees, do tell." joined another voice from behind. It was Sybil, fixating her eyes on Katherine, filled with venom and defiance. Her fingers elongated and her nails turned black, becoming sharp claws.

She attacked.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: There are readers who stopped watching TVD after season 2/4? Oh my goodness, bless you for continuing to read this story even though you don't really know some characters haha!_

 _Special thanks to all the lovely guest reviews, to squaredplanet, Lisa, Tvd2014, .Random & everyone else! ( I understand Spanish a little bit so muchas gracias to my Spanish readers!) _

_P.S: Listen to "Madness" – Ruelle & "Game of Survival" by the same singer when reading this for an extra effect c; ( especially in the second part of the chapter ) _

_I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Her claws dug into the soft skin of Katherine's neck, tearing it. Luckily for her, she managed to lurch back in the last moment and Sybil missed the carotid artery. Blood spurted down her collar bone and onto her red dress, staining the beautiful fabric.

It all happened in the blink of an eye: Alaric shot the siren multiple times in the back until he was out of bullets, not giving Sybil a chance to dodge them. She toppled on her feet and fell on the floor facing it. Damon looked at her back, drilled by tranquilizer darts.

"Remind me not to cross you ever again, Ric." He uttered, glancing at his former best friend before riveting his gaze on Katherine again. The cut on her neck was healing, the skin tissue sewing itself up, until there was no mark left. She stepped forward and Alaric immediately charged the gun and pointed it back at her. The brunette raised her palms in the air in sign of harmlessness and dropped her body slowly into a crouching position next to Sybil.

"What are you doing?" asked Caroline, as Katherine placed her hand on the siren's arm.

She ignored the blonde, closing her eyes. A look of total concentration took over her features and soon enough, a faint red light radiated from Sybil's arm, where Katherine's fingers were. Bonnie's eyes widened and she murmured, giving voice to everyone's thoughts:

"She's syphoning Sybil's magic…"

They all stared astonished, unsure of what to do. Syphoning all of the magic from a vampire or a witch could kill them, but a siren? Their psychic abilities were innate, not given by a bite or a spell.

"You can't harm her!" interjected Caroline out of a sudden. "She's linked to my girls. If something happens to her…"

Katherine got out of the momentary trance and rose up. The new surge of magic deluged her body on the inside, like a nefarious tide that could sweep sky-scrapers.

Damon scanned her features meticulously, trying to presage her next move. He had a premonition of imminent disaster, lurking in the shadows. However, Katherine wasn't an open book. Even if she were, the pages would be blank. He knew the deceitful, egocentric vampire who always protected herself, the astute human who got what she wanted – but he had no idea what to expect from a vampire-witch hybrid.

"I was only making sure she's not going to wake up from her nap any soon." She explained, resting her hand on her hip. "I don't plan on killing her."

"Care to elaborate?" demanded Caroline impudently, folding her arms.

"I'm going to create another Prison World." She announced, smiling confidently at the surprise written all over their faces.

"Good luck with that. Are you going to create an Ascendant too?" Damon countered bitterly.

"The Ascendant is needed if the Prison World is in another dimension. That won't be the case. I'm going to make one right here, in Mystic Falls." She quipped as if it was the most obvious thing.

"The Armory's vault." The former witch concluded, narrowing her eyes.

"Let me guess. You're going to need Bonnie's blood." Damon theorised, not letting the brunette out of his sight as she strutted across the room with a seductive gait.

"Exactly." Katherine turned on her heels, tilting her head to the side as she eyed Bonnie. "The main ingredient. You can feel important again, Bon Bon."

The older Salvatore snickered at her derisive comment, answering for the former witch:

"Did you say something? Oops, I probably missed that. Happens a lot when the one talking is insignificant."

Katherine parted her red lips, ready to make a suitably cutting retort, but Caroline interrupted her before she could:

"Stop bickering! We're running out of time and you two keep squabbling like a divorced couple!"

Damon stooped over the siren and picked her up, throwing her on his shoulder.

"Not my fault the ex-wife is such a bitch."

/.../

"I can't believe I lied to Enzo." Bonnie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She was applying pressure to the cut on her wrist to stop the bleeding and she leant against the wall, looking at the floor. The surface was cold on her bare back; an uncomfortable sensation spread in her entire body. She told Enzo she was going to search for a spell that could create a Prison World to keep him from coming with her. In case things went wrong, she didn't want him to pay the price as well.

Katherine, Damon and her stood in front of the vault where they put Sybil. The siren was still unconscious, breathing calmly. Her slumber wasn't going to dwell any longer. The minutes were counted. The air in the dark cave was heavy, filled with tension and an eerie aura that deeply disquieted the former witch. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"It was for his own good. You protected him." Katherine answered, her gravelly voice echoing slightly.

Damon's chuckle was low and cynical. His face twisted into a sullen grimace.

"Like you'd know." he grumbled, glowering at the brunette. "You only lie to protect yourself."

She didn't reply, letting his words slip by without a reaction. She closed her eyes, murmuring the spell.

Bonnie analysed the vampire's countenance with a frown. Ever since Katherine had returned, he was acting differently. He was more irascible and short-tempered than usual. She saw the look on his face when Katherine showed up at the mansion with Stefan. It was an orchestration of awe, then contempt and jealousy. The former witch wished that it was nothing more than competition between two brothers for superiority, rather than competition between two brothers for a _woman_. Besides, deep down, Damon loved Elena, even though he couldn't remember much about her. And Stefan loved Caroline.

But have they ever gotten over Katherine?

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp exhale and a whine. She darted her eyes at Sybil instantly. The siren sat on the ground, her hand pulling the little arrows that punctured her back. Her eyes met Bonnie's – they were deep as the abyss, menacing and glinting savagely.

"Damon!" the former witch cried, stepping back as fast as she could, to get away from Sybil and her boiling fury.

The older Salvatore cursed under his breath, his blue eyes widening in panic. Katherine stared at the siren, without ceasing to chant the spell.

"Hurry up!" Bonnie shouted to her, while Sybil got up from the ground, her beautiful features depicting a caustic rictus.

"You naïve, poor little thing." she jeered at Katherine, her timbre like a blast from a freezing gust. "You're nothing compared to me." Each word was impregnated with anger and disdain; she looked like a monstrous goddess who could end all of them within a second. She hurled a tranquilliser at Katherine, aiming for her heart. Damon didn't hesitate. He launched himself in front of the brunette, shielding her. The sharp dart pronged his chest with a force that hauled him back, but he managed to maintain his balance. He straightened his back.

Katherine flinched, interrupting the spell. Her mouth gaped open; her heart was thudding so fast it could escape her ribcage.

"You're going to get yourself killed." She quavered.

Damon took the arrow out of his chest with a painful groan and let it fall down. He took a deep breath, glaring at Sybil defiantly.

"Is that all you can?"

He was buying her the necessary time for her to get the spell done. Katherine resumed the incantation, uttering the words in Latin. With the glorious rush of magic that she took from the siren, she found it relatively easy to continue, despite the impasse they were in. Despite the worry and concern for Damon, that devoured her from the inside.

 _I didn't let love get in the way_.

And she didn't let it now.

"I really liked you, Damon. I thought you were special." The siren revealed, shaking her head disappointingly. "I was wrong. And I erased the wrong doppelgänger from your mind."

"Well, while we're confessing, I have to get something out off my chest." the older Salvatore started, giving a little shrug. "I lied when I said you're way more enticing than Katherine."

Sybil was clearly expecting something else. Her hands clenched, her nails digging into her palm, her patience and composure diminishing by the second. Damon prepared himself for another handful of tranquillisers thrown at him, but they never came. Instead, she riveted her eyes towards Bonnie.

"I'll tell you what." She began with a simper, looking back at Damon. "Either your newbie witch stops her spell or I'll kill the previous one."

The vampire exchanged an unnerving gaze with his friend. Sybil was directly threatening Bonnie and she wasn't bluffing; they both knew that.

The siren let out a brittle mirth that scratched their ears.

"Do you need some motivation, Damon?" she asked mockingly. "Bonnie, darling. Do me a favour and suffocate."

The Bennett witch felt the oxygen leaving her lungs out of a sudden. She gasped for air but to no avail: she simply couldn't breathe. Tears welled up in her eyes without her wanting to.

Damon leapt at the siren, but she stopped him from getting any further. She paralysed him with her mind. His muscles felt fossilised – his limbs weren't listening to him. His entire body stiffened, fighting for control. It seemed pointless at first, but Sybil's features tightened in exhaustion. She was weakened and she wasn't able to control the both of them much longer.

"Tell Katherine to stop or her life ends right now."

The older Salvatore looked at Bonnie, who was struggling to get air, her hands pressed to her heart. She was going to pass out if he didn't do anything. It hurt to see her like that: the strong, fearless Bonnie, helplessly suffocating.

"Katherine." He called. He started to regain control over his body again; every fibre of him relaxed, as if the ice that had frozen him was melting. Damon turned his head to the brunette. "It's over." he surmised desolately.

Katherine bit her lower lip, nodding slightly. She was taking defeat almost too easily, Damon thought. The siren laughed maniacally in their faces, basking in her victory. But Bonnie was still suffocating.

"Sybil!" the older Salvatore shrieked. "We surrender. You've won."

"I got that. But I'll still kill Bonnie." She tittered, very satisfied of herself.

 _Phasmatos veras nos ex malom. Terra mora vantis quo incandis per vasa quo errum signos,_ Katherine repeated in her mind without stopping. It had to work even if she couldn't physically pronounce the last words. It had to…

The cave walls started to shudder violently. Bonnie dropped to the ground, Damon exclaimed something she couldn't grasp. Sybil was girded by a thick veil of mist, that swallowed her piece by piece. The siren let out a roar of fear and rage that caused their eardrums to burst. An insupportable ringing in her ears made her and the older Salvatore scream in pain simultaneously. They covered their ears desperately, in attempt to stop the screeching sound that perforated their brains. Parts of the ceiling collapsed onto them, rocks blocking the entrance to the vault.

After what seemed like forever, it stopped. It all ceased at the same time: the earthquake, the acute headache, the unbearable ringing. At first, the brunette couldn't hear anything. She saw Damon kneeling by Bonnie's body, his features crumpling in woe and his blue eyes shimmering with tears. He opened his mouth and uttered something she couldn't hear. In fact, she couldn't hear anything; it felt like the whole world was put on mute. She looked at her palms, covered in her own blood. When she rose from the ground a black curtain obscured her vision and a sharp pain made her wince. She was full of cuts and bruises and her face and hair, akin Damon's was smeared with dust and dirt. The brunette trudged through the rubble until she reached the Bennett witch and the older Salvatore. He was shaking the shoulders of his unconscious friend, probably bellowing for her to wake up. Bonnie's lips were stained with his blood.

The cuts from their skin started to heal slowly and as they did, their eardrums regenerated as well. She could discern the faintest of sounds again. Damon turned to Katherine, fighting back tears. His agony was heartbreaking.

"Help her…" he pronounced, his voice barely perceivable. He gazed at her imploringly, scintillas of hope lightening up in his cerulean hues.

She placed her fingers on Bonnie's neck, trying to find her pulse. She was only doing this to assuage Damon – when she saw the pale, colourless complexion of her face, she instantly knew that Bonnie was dead.

"Damon…" she said kindly, shaking her head. Her voice sounded foreign, even to herself.

He grasped her hand, clinging to her as if she could fix all of this, as if she was his salvation, his breath.

"Help her!" he begged, his voice trembling with emotion. "Take more magic from me, take all of the magic. I don't care if it kills me. Please..."

She just couldn't refuse him, when he looked at her like she was an angel, sent from heaven to wipe all of the misery from earth. Katherine nodded faintly, holding his hand soothingly. She put her free palm on Bonnie's heart and closed her eyes. Maybe by merging her magic with Damon's vampirism she could make Bonnie's heart beat again; resuscitate it magically. She siphoned power from him and imagined transfusing it to Bonnie's body.

Damon felt whatever strength he had left leave him, weakness lapping at his limbs. He forced himself to keep his eyes opened, but he wanted so hard to close his heavy eyelids, to rest just for one second. The hand Katherine was holding turned numb and cold, glacial shivers raising to his arm. He looked at it, realising that it was not numbness he felt.

It was the touch of death.

* * *

When Katherine opened her eyes, a dazzling light blinded her. Her vision was blurry, but she could distinguish the shape of someone's silhouette before her. He was sitting next to her, continuously talking. Her forehead creased into a frown as she strived to see and hear him clearly.

"…finally awake. I was literally dying of boredom and that says a lot, considering I'm already dead."

She sighed, face to face with Kai's amused grin and young, chiseled features. There was no trace of annoyance in his buoyant eyes, which only worried her more. Why wasn't he seething because she sabotaged his plan of killing Enzo?

"You're probably wondering why I'm so happy. Normally, I would have tortured you until the spell wore off but I don't have to. You know why? I'm gonna let her do that from now on."

"Who?" she asked hoarsely.

Kai chuckled, placing his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Elena, obviously. Elena Gilbert."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: This story is slowly coming to an end! c; I think it'll be around 13-15 chapters. We'll see!_ _ **Important thing to keep in mind**_ _: I do NOT like the evolution of Elena's character after season 3. In my opinion, the writers made her so out of character, especially as a vampire. Now that she's human again in season 8, I will take advantage of that and write her the way I understand her from the_ _earlier_ _seasons._

 _This chapter contains some sexual content. Listen to 'Hurts too good '- Ruelle toward the end for an extra effect c;_

 _Please review c;! Your reviews are what keep me going._

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

It was raining. Drops fell onto his face and rolled down his cheeks, some of them stopping at the corners of his mouth. He could feel their taste, fresh and hot coppery...

Blood. It revived him, sending warm waves into his body like branches of fire.

The first thing Damon saw when he opened his eyes was the slit wrist of a girl, right above his face. He jerked his upper body up, wiping the blood drops from his jaw with the back of his hand. Stefan pulled the girl away from him, grinning.

"For a person who dies a lot lately, you're really slow at coming back to life."

The older Salvatore licked his lips, craving more blood. His veins felt dry, he hardly had enough force to get up and move. At the same time, he didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction of seeing him so eager and yearning to tap the girl's vein and drink until her heart stops beating.

"The best things in life are worth waiting for." he retorted sardonically. He was lounged on the couch in their living room, the sunlight glimmering through the window. He looked at the girl and she returned his glance neutrally, without a scintilla of fear. Scenes flashed before his eyes: Sybil swallowed by a dark mist, Bonnie lying on the ground, Katherine taking his hand.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon suddenly inquired, widening his eyes in dawning cognisance of the earlier events. There was a timbre of disquietude in his voice, that only made Stefan's smirk wider.

"Buying a ticket back to Paris, most likely." His brother chuckled, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. Damon stared at him dubiously, so he continued with an exasperated sigh:

"Every time you die you become more and more dour, you know that?"

"Stefan." He hissed warningly, rising from the couch. He ignored the light-headiness that coloured his vision in black, darting the other malevolently.

"Bonnie's fine. She's with her friends." The younger Salvatore assured him, his jade eyes glinting enigmatically. "Katherine is also fine. To answer your ungiven question." He added, tracing the vein on the girl's neck with his index finger. "Do you want a bite or is she all to myself?"

Damon's chest fell in relief, the weight that was crushing his heart slowly dissolving into alleviation. Sybil was finally gone and the ones he cared about were safe. Momentarily. He could take the day off and for once, fully enjoy it. He still needed to deliver corrupted souls to Cade, but that was the last worry on his mind. That and Katherine.

"She doesn't look that evil to me." he stated, giving the girl a sideways glance.

"Oh, she's wicked." Stefan responded flippantly, offering a mischievous smile, while his fingers drew patterns on the human's exposed skin.

The older Salvatore felt his canine teeth pierce his bottom lip. The calm heartbeat of the girl pulsated in his ears and his nostrils were invaded by the aroma of her blood, alluring and sweet. It was becoming harder and harder for him to focus on his brother. His predatory instincts were impelling him to kill, to satisfy his cravings. The mockery in Stefan's eyes caused the last crumble of composure to shutter.

He lashed out at the girl, his fingers grasping her hair and yanking her head back. His fangs sunk in the soft skin brutally and the girl whimpered in pain, but didn't do anything to fight back. The power and rush of life gradually merged in his veins, euphoria making him moan in pleasure.

" _How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"_

" _I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."_

The memory came back to him like a hurricane, Elena's voice echoing in his mind. He suddenly pulled back from the girl, his mouth dripping. She fell dead on the floor, her hyaline eyes wide open. It was as if she stared straight into his soul accusingly: _You did this to me._

"That's the Damon I know. And despise." Stefan joked derisively, patting him on the shoulder. "I figured I had to make up for Sybil's absence and annoy you twice as much. How am I doing so far?"

Damon chased away the memory that sprung up of Elena. It only confused and hurt him – it made him vulnerable in front of his brother, who was keen on stepping on his nerves. He licked the blood from his lips and wiped his mouth perfunctorily.

"You're gonna have to step up your game. After putting up with both Sybil and Katherine, I think I've developed this zero tolerance for irritating dicks. "

"You're going to have to tolerate me until the next time you die."

"Hmm." the older Salvatore mused, puckering his lips. "Actually, I don't."

His hand dug inside Stefan's chest, not even flinching before ripping it off.

/...

Damon negligently donned a dark shirt, looking for his phone. He eventually found it on the table, buried behind papers.

 **Caroline**

 **Missed Call (16)**

 **Bonnie**

 **Missed Call (7)**

A wave of panic made his heart miss a beat. What could have gone wrong now? The worst scenarios rushed through his mind as he called Bonnie and anxiously waited for her to answer. One beep, two beeps, three beeps.

"Hey." she greeted, her voice almost a whisper, like someone wasn't supposed to hear their conversation. "Where was your phone? Caroline and I have been calling you for ages."

"Well, Cade forgot to install phone service. Dead people don't really need it. Anyway, did Kai do something again? Are you okay?" he assailed her with questions worryingly.

"Kai is dormant, surprisingly. And I'm fine, considering what we've been through."

"It's really good to hear your voice, Bonnie. I thought I've lost you." The older Salvatore confessed with relief, the ghost of a serene smile playing on his lips.

"Damon…" the former witch quavered, like she was fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked kindly, his tranquility faltering as quickly as it had appeared; deep furrows settled in his brows and his pulse raced abruptly.

"It's Elena. She's…she's back." she divulged, her voice breaking into a short laugh, akin a bell chime, the epitome of genuine happiness.

Damon had mistaken the tremble of her voice for sorrow, but it was the exact opposite. He almost dropped the phone from his hand, shock twisting his features into pure awe. His blue eyes widened in misbelief; he could hear his own heartbeat reverberating in his ears. Searing waves ran down his spine, as if a lightning had struck him and electricity was making his blood boil.

Bonnie took his silence as a sign of acceptance and she continued emotionally:

"It's unbelievable. She must've woken up when I died in the Armory's vault, but then Katherine brought me back and…It seems like a dream. It's a miracle…"

The older Salvatore let himself fall on the bed, just staring in the horizon without seeing anything. He didn't know how to feel about this. He was still in shock – his hands were slightly shuddering. How could he face Elena now, when he didn't remember basically anything about her? There were only fractured pieces in his memory, that were in no way connected. How could he look her into the eyes and admit that he had no idea who she was, what she meant to him?

How could he look her into the eyes and shatter her hope?

"How…how is she?" he articulated at last, his voice bleak and flat.

"Confused. Fragile. She has just woken up and we gave her the diary so she could catch up, but…It's too much for her. She's resting now."

"I'm – I'm coming over."

"No." Bonnie objected. He could see her shaking her head disapprovingly. "She can't see you right now. She can't take all of that in one day."

"What do you mean?" he countered, a spark of anger lighting up in his eyes. "I need to see her."

"She doesn't want to see you, Damon. You'll only hurt and confuse her more. For her own good, just give her some time."

She hang up, leaving him dejected. He just stood dumbfounded with the phone in his hand, still processing what Bonnie had told him.

 _She doesn't want to see you, Damon._

Elena probably found out about all the bad things he had done ever since she was gone. All of his wrongdoings, sins, murders.

He had killed Tyler. He was working for the devil. His reflection in the mirror stared back at him desolately. He hurled a chair into it and it smashed into tiny shards of glass that fell on the floor.

He made his way to the bed. The sheets were slightly rumpled on the left side, as if someone had slept there. His forehead creased into a frown as he took the pillow and brought it to his nose. He wished with all his heart that he'd feel Elena's scent, so he could remember more about her. Anything, just so he could picture her one more time in his mind. Why couldn't he feel something more for Elena? She was back, but he didn't feel beatitude of any kind. He was feeling hollow.

But the scent wasn't hers. He instantly recognised the fragrance; a harmonious orchestration of flowers, sandalwood, cloves and plum. Beguiling and enthralling. He inhaled deeply, relishing the whiff of perfume.

"Just so you know, it smells even better on me."

The whimsical timbre was accompanied by a teasing smile on luscious lips, her head inclined to the side while she eyed him provokingly. Damon tossed the pillow on the bed forcefully, adopting a guileless expression. His cerulean eyes scanned her silhouette neutrally. She was wearing yet another one of the outfits he had bought her, which accentuated her lissome silhouette. He exhaled sharply, resolute to conceal his innermost.

"Katherine." he uttered, managing to modulate his voice. "You're still here."

"You want me here." she responded, approaching him with an intentional sway of her hips. Each step was feline-like, calculated and meant to ensnare him in the same trap he had been for ages. The trap of desire, blind love and aching longing. Or maybe this was the trap of his own imagination – his mind was creating suggestive illusions that he wanted to believe in: a distraction from his actual problems.

"Keep telling yourself that. Your presence is nauseating." He replied, although his tone didn't imply bitterness as it usually did, only a taunting, dispirited jocularity.

"It's reinvigorating to see we still have something in common." she countered, glancing at the fragments of the broken mirror. "I take it you found out Elena's back. I thought you'd run to her like a wailing puppy the second someone told you."

"How do _you_ know?" he wondered, surveying her suspiciously.

"I have my unconventional ways." she conceded mysteriously, resting a hand on her hip. She inspected his reticent posture for a moment and her head tilted back slowly, her eyebrows lifting. "Oooh." She drummed, her lips curving into a singularly beautiful smile. "She didn't want to see you, did she? That's why you're so grumpy."

The crestfallen glint of his eyes answered for him. Katherine stepped dangerously close to him, not even trying to hide the impish satisfaction on her features.

"It'd be too much for her to handle in one day." he defended himself, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"Bonnie's words, I suppose. Did she forget to mention that dear Elena has no problem handling Stefan?"

Dubiety settled inside him. He gave her an hostile glare and he shook his head, denying her sayings. Elena wouldn't do that to him.

"You're bluffing." he accused her with a huff, leaning in. He could smell the perfume on her, even more intoxicating on her body. It tormented his mind, making it hard to think clearly.

"She requested to see Stefan, not you. That says a lot about her priorities, doesn't it?"

She was twisting a knife in his open wound, cruelly feeding herself with his pain. Her hand brushed lightly on his chest, her chocolate, bottomless eyes meeting with his. She was hypnotic, keeping him spellbound. He clenched his teeth, his jaw tightening while he strived to maintain a bland face.

"She's never going to accept you for who you truly are."

"You don't know that." he demurred, not willing to give in to the pressure.

"Why do you think she asked for Stefan? Because she found out that you killed Tyler. Your brother might've hurt a lot more innocent people than you, but you, unlike him, did an unforgivable thing. You're the monster in her eyes." Katherine continued mercilessly, with that enticing smile on her angelic countenance.

"Shut up." he hissed, his eyes seething with hatred. He was overwhelmed by guilt and he despised her with every fibre of his being. She made him weak, vulnerable, monstrous. She was the exact opposite of Elena – she wasn't fragile or kind or altruistic. She brought the worst in him.

But most of all, he despised himself for feeling _other things_ among hatred towards her.

"You love Elena and she loves you. There's no denying that. But deep down, her heart wants someone else." The brunette inched even closer, their lips almost touching. He could feel her hot breath on his skin. Her hand lowered until it reached his heart.

"And so does yours." she whispered in a husky voice.

Damon didn't dare to move. Her touch was electrifying and it sent warm shivers inside his body; the harder he tried to resist her, the more it affected him. He wanted to push her away, to tell her to stop, but he couldn't even find his words. He wasn't in control. She was.

Her hand started to glide downwards. He held his breath, his sight falling onto her lips. That was the moment he knew the lust for her had come to the surface. It was never gone, only buried, hidden in the depths of his soul. Her hand stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Her teeth caught his lower lip and bit it hard enough to draw blood. Katherine licked it, spreading surges of pleasure and pain in his body. This was it.

His fingers threaded through her curly hair as he inhaled deeply, slightly shaking his head. He couldn't do this to Elena.

Oh, but how he wanted to. So he did.

He pressed his lips onto hers hungrily, their kiss eager, aggressive. All of the emotions inside him coalesced and finally broke free. He could feel the taste of blood on his tongue and the taste of Katherine – familiar and sweet, the forbidden fruit of paradise, melting in his mouth akin caramel. She pushed him on the bed with one hand, straddling his hips. Their lips collided again heatedly and Damon's hands roamed all over her body, ripping her top open. She did the same thing to his shirt and a moan escaped his mouth when she pressed her body over his. He interchanged their position, coming on top of her and immobilising her arms, positioning them over her head.

"I told you…" he uttered with a precipitated breath, taking in her supple, toned body. He couldn't believe that in front of him was Katherine Pierce, the woman he had both wanted and hated for centuries. "I don't do submissive anymore."

* * *

 _Don't worry, guys! Elena will certainly make her appearance in the next chapter! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Your reviews are simply the best! Thank you enormously for your support! I'm actually surprised that my story has gotten over 30 reviews, given the fact that the majourity of the TVD fandom ship Delena. I truly appeciate it. c;_

 ** _Important thing to keep in mind:_** _I am in no way trying to force some characters together. Feelings don't just disappear and appear on command. Please read this objectively: just because my 'OTP' is Datherine, that doesn't mean that I'm just going to ignore Damon's love for Elena and all of the terrible things Katherine did to him; nor will I make Stefan stop loving Caroline just because I always wanted him to be with Elena._

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Elena.

She should be nothing more than a source of fresh blood for Stefan. For the ripper inside him _._ But as he stands before the door of Bonnie's house, a tempest of anxiety and ache settles in his heart. He was going to see Elena. A tinge of anticipation blossomed inside him. He quickly repelled it, although he knew very well it was akin a virus. Once it got into his system, it'd be impossible to destroy it completely; for it wasn't only a tinge of anticipation.

 _It was a tinge of humanity._

Caroline was the one to open the door. Her eyes sparkled warmly when she saw him, but she kept her distance, not showing any other sign of affection. A sad smile tugged at her lips for a moment, but then it dwindled.

"You came." Her voice quivered with emotion.

He glanced at her insipidly and entered the house.

"Not for you." The younger Salvatore replied blandly behind his shoulder, not even bothering to pay attention his fiancée's hurt expression. The scintilla of empathy that glimmered inside him became extinguished.

Bonnie and Enzo were lounged on the couch, chattering. When he came in they suddenly stopped and scrutinised him cautiously. The former witch cleared her throat and motioned with her head to a room, keeping her hostile eyes on him.

"I only called you because Elena asked me to. Don't make me regret this any more than I already do. If you hurt her…"

"Ugh." Stefan sighed theatrically, cutting her short. "How desperate do you think I am? I'm not a blood junkie."

"Your actions say otherwise lately." Caroline added with a tired, monotone timbre.

"You sound like Damon. And just so you know, that means you've reached the highest level of annoying." he chuckled mischievously. With one last cocky look, he turned on his feet and knocked on the bedroom's door.

"Can I kill him please?" Caroline mumbled visibly irritated. No one answered her.

"Come in." a soft voice invited him within the room. Elena's voice. His heart started to pound erratically.

He got in and closed the door after him. She was seated on the windowsill, like she used to sit back in her room at the Gilbert house, with her journal on her knees. That wasn't her diary; it was the diary all of them had written in, to fill her in with everything that was happening. He couldn't even remember who was the last one to write in it. Melancholy deluged him, the same way a ship was careened by the nefarious waves of the ocean. His lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind. Her long, straight hair was falling on her shoulders freely and her doe eyes were luminous with timid joy and a kindness that stunned him.

Not as much as her following action.

Elena leapt from where she stood and ran to him, jumping into his arms with such vivacity that he almost overbalanced. Still taken by surprise, he kept still, not daring to move. He realised he had held his breath; he inhaled deeply, but regretted it instantly. Her scent invaded him and more powerful than that, the delectable smell of her blood.

 _Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel._

There was his humanity, incarnated into the girl he'll never stop loving. He needed to get away from her no matter what. He unwrapped her arms around his neck forcefully and stepped back, until his back hit the door. She just stared at him, her chocolate eyes filled with distress.

"Stefan, it's alright. I know you won't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you're even more stupid than I thought." He threw into her face, a twinge of guilt immediately taking over his heart. He had to do this. He had to be cruel. It was the only way to keep the walls shielding his humanity intact. "You should be afraid of me. I mean, one snap of your neck and your slumber will last forever."

Her features depicted woe, but she gulped and shook her head stubbornly.

"You don't mean that."

"It's very tempting. And it's been a long time, Elena. Time changes everyone and everything. I have Caroline to replace you, why do you think you matter to me now?" he asked ruthlessly, glowering at her.

"You came." She answered simply, folding her arms around her, as if she was trying to protect herself from the coldness and sharpness of his words. "I mattered enough for you to come here and see me."

The younger Salvatore laughed mirthlessly, nodding his head slowly. It was a hysterical laugh, marked by pain and misbelief.

"I'm such an idiot. I knew you'd do this to me and I came anyway."

"Do what?" she inquired, letting her arms fall by her side. She watched him worryingly, stepping toward him but she instantly moved back, afraid that he'll push her away again.

When Stefan raised his head to look at her, there was no trace of monstrosity or hostility in his emerald hues. Only pure anguish.

"Make me care."

/...

Not in a hundred years did Damon Salvatore think he'll live to the day when he'll wake up in the morning in a bed with Katherine. He had dreamt of it and imagined it – but for the first time, reality was better than the dreams.

Her luxuriant hair was strewn on the pillow and her breathing was peaceful, controlled. The gentleness of her facial expression teleported him hundreds of years ago, when he used to wake up to the same vista, in velevet sheets and the smell of fresh lavander flowers. A ray of sunshine beamed through the window and caressed her face. He instincively reached his hand towards her, bewitched by her ethereal countenance.

"I'm awake, you know."

He withdrew his hand promptly, right before she opened her eyes. She scanned his features, her lips curving into teasing smile.

"But go ahead. I won't disappear in a cloud of smoke if you touch me. This time, I'm not just your dirty fantasy."

Damon chuckled derisively.

"My only fantasies about you in the last four years were the ones where I staked you to death."

"And it only took a week to get into your bed." She chaffed him playfully, raising her eyebrows innocently.

He gave her his usual smirk and took the glass of blood from the bed stand, taking a sip. He felt her piercing eyes on him and he offered her a smug look.

"Don't even think about it. It's mine."

Katherine scoffed, supporting her upper body on her elbows. He brought the rim of the glass to his lips but instead of drinking, he inclined it and let the blood trickle down her collarbone. She startled slightly when the cold, viscous liquid came in contact with her skin, slowly gliding down.

"What the hell?" she interjected angrily, glaring at him.

"Oops. My hand slipped." He quipped, placing the glass back on the stand. The annoyance in her eyes only intensified his satisfaction. "Allow me to fix my mistake, miss Katherine." He added, his voice sugar-coated.

The older Salvatore leant his body forward until he was on top of her, starting to trail open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone, his tongue passing over the blood. He unhurriedly made his way down to her abdomen and Katherine arched her back, raising her hips to meet his. The tempo of his kisses was agonizingly slow, meant to tease her to the fullest. She sucked in her breath, her fingers tangling in his hair while she let out a low, pleasing laugh:

"Next time I won't be so lenient."

Damon suddenly stopped and looked towards the door for a second, moving to his side of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with vexation, her forehead creasing into a frown.

"Same thing you had done before Stefan broke my neck." He said calmly, getting up from the bed. He slipped into his dark jeans, keeping his icy sight on her the whole time. "Leaving you sexually frustrated."

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to retort something bitter, but he placed his index finger on his lips, a sign for her to keep silent.

"Someone in the house." he mouthed to her.

Katherine's frown grew deeper. She narrowed her eyes, rising from the bed as well and picking up his ( quite ruined ) shirt from the floor. She draped it on her shoulders and walked to the door of the bedroom, opening it. Big mistake.

Stefan and Caroline stared at her, at first surprised and then judgingly, as Damon came behind her, only wearing jeans.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Caroline, nearly dropping the box she was holding. She glowered at both of them, shaking her head disappointingly. "I can't believe this. How could you do this to Elena?" she shouted furiously, her eyes sparkling like lightning.

Katherine cleared her throat, smirking cheekily to Stefan, who was just analyzing her thoroughly.

"I'm going to put some clothes on. _Intact_ clothes." She announced brazenly, disappearing from their view back into the bedroom, not before throwing another furtive glance to the younger Salvatore. He looked different, she thought. Suspiciously different.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Caroline continued in a scolding tone. She turned on her heels and left the room.

Damon made a dismissive gesture of his hand to his brother.

"Don't bother. I already know what a terrible person I am and _you_ don't have the right to tell me that." he jeered, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I don't." Stefan replied placidly, lost in his own thoughts. He seemed to look through him, like he wasn't even there. "I'm no better than you."

Damon's body relaxed a little bit due to his reaction. His hard-set jaw loosened and his brows drew together in a frown.

"Stefan?" he asked softly to get his brother out of his self-absorbing thoughts. "Did you…"

He didn't finish the sentence. All he needed was to look into his brother's eye to realize what he had done.

"Elena." The younger Salvatore said, as if one word could explain the whole situation. "I tried. But I couldn't stave off my feelings anymore."

"You should've tried harder." Katherine's harsh voice reached their ears, as she leant on the door casing. "Cade needed the _ripper_. Not you." She continued, her face tinged with anger. "So when the devil comes to collect your soul, I won't be here to suffer the consequences of your stupid feelings for poor, fragile Elena." She spat, heading to the exit of the mansion.

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him vigorously, scowling at her defiantly.

"You're not going anywhere." He pronounced with a stentorian tone, his cerulean hues seething. "As far as I'm concerned, if Cade would take someone's soul, it'd be yours. How many evil people have you killed so far?" he didn't let her answer. "Let me count. Oh, wait, there's nothing for me to count." he exclaimed sardonically. "Because ever since you came back, I've been doing all of your dirty work and asked for nothing in return."

"I didn't ask you to." She retorted hostile, eyeing him intimidatingly.

"Unlike you, I don't care only about myself." He hissed, his grip tightening on her arm. "You owe me. That's why you and I will ask Cade for two years of serving him if that assures Stefan's freedom."

Katherine's lips set into a straight line, her teeth clamping together. She shook her head slightly, giving him an almost pleading look.

"I can take responsibility for my actions, Damon." His brother chimed in. "You don't have to sacrifice your future with Elena for me."

"Elena and I have no future if you're gone. Whether we're together or apart." He replied, riveting his eyes to Stefan. "You deserve happiness, brother. I won't let you give up on it." The older Salvatore directed his attention back to the brunette, clearly not accepting a _no_.

She took a deep breath, staring at him fiercely.

"Fine." She uttered reluctantly, breaking loose from his grasp.

The sound of steps reached their sharp hearing. They turned their heads to the guest simultaneously. Damon gaped in astonishment at the sight of her, his lips depicting a wan, ephemeral smile of misbelief. His eyes lightened up dazzlingly.

Elena was here, right in front of him. And even though he knew she felt the same electric shock in her body, the same surge of life and happiness, there was something in her gentle eyes that unnerved him. Something like dismay. Damon hesitated, completely shocked and unsure what to do. A memory sprang into his mind: Elena entering the Mikaelson house, wearing that stunning black gown. Their kiss in the rain. Their last dance. Pieces of memories, all mixed up together.

His memories were coming back. And he just stared at her petrified.

Elena looked uncomfortable. She maintained a straight composure, despite her trembling voice:

"We need to talk." She said to him, glancing at her doppelganger not so congenially.

That gave Katherine the perfect opportunity to make an ironic remark:

"Hello to you too, Elena." She greeted with a beautiful, but venomous smile. "I see your manners, as your fashion sense, have remained as dull as always."

"You haven't changed at all." the other asserted with a hint of detestation in her voice. She sighed, tucking a strand of her straight hair before her ear. "I was given a second choice. I'm not going to spend it hating you, because that would mean you still have the power to hurt me. But you don't."

She laughed cruelly, tilting her head to the side while she gave Elena a condescending look.

"Lucky me then. I wasn't going to hurt you anyway. Why lose my energy on you when Damon will do it for me?" She rejoined, her chocolate eyes glimmering maliciously.

"What…what does she mean?" Elena inquired, expecting Damon or Stefan to answer her.

The younger Salvatore shifted his sight on the floor. Damon quickly snatched a shirt from his drawer and rushed to his _girlfriend_ , before Katherine could say another word.

"Nothing." He replied abruptly, guiding her outside gently.

Once Stefan was alone with Katherine, he raised his head, meeting her contemplative look.

"I just don't get why." He said after a while, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did you use Damon like that, just to hurt Elena? Don't you think she has suffered enough?"

The brunette snorted with laughter, stepping closer to him.

"Yes, you really don't get it." She affirmed, placing one foot in front of the other. "I couldn't care less about Elena." She continued, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "Think about it, Stefan. When one or two years pass, Cade's going to take me back to hell. He made it very clear from the beginning. And I only had two options to prevent that: it was either to make you, or Damon care for me again, and beg Cade if necessary to let me live. I wanted it to be you, initially." She confessed, shrugging. "But then I knew very well that when you turn your humanity on again – and that was inevitable – you would run back to Caroline, because your guilt and morality would overwhelm you. Damon, on the other side…" she bit her lower lip, smirking. "He always lets desire and lust blind him. He might love Elena, but _I_ was his first love. _I_ destroyed him and I'm the only one who can mend him."

"You sure sound confident." He countered. "But what if Elena forgives him for cheating on her? What if they marry and live happily ever after?"

"Oh, Elena might forgive him. But he won't forgive himself. You know why?" she left the question hanging in the air for suspense.

"Why?"

"Because he realised his love for Elena isn't as strong as his love for me once was."

/…

Katherine's phone was ringing and ringing. She decided to ignore the calls for a while, but after the sixth one, she lost her patience. She looked at the screen.

 **Unknown**

"Hello?" she answered exasperatedly.

"Katherine? Hi." said the unfamiliar, hoarse voice. "I'm Hayley Marshall."

"And…?" she asked, sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Please, you have to come to New Orleans." A pause, in which the woman exhaled, as if she was preparing herself for what she was about to say:

 _"The Mikaelsons are dead_."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Hey, lovelies! Thank you for your kind reviews! I know some of you don't want this story to end and that lightens up my heart c; But even though I have a lot of ideas, I'm going to have to save them for another story, maybe in the future, because of school and other stuff. This is the last but one chapter :)_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

The Salvatore brothers stopped in front of door of their own house, looking at each other baffled. There was a very peculiar sound that reached their sharp hearing: music. Lively music and someone's laugh.

That was more concerning than anything else.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Damon asked, his brows furrowing.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, his lips turning into a suspicious smile.

"I don't know. Katherine decided to have fun?" he replied placidly.

"Exactly!" the other barked, straining his voice. "Red code for danger."

"What?" Stefan snorted with laughter, frowning. "It's a good thing. It means she's taken a break from the usual deceitful things she does."

"This _is_ a deceitful thing, meant to fool idiots like you. She's probably plotting someone's death while dancing on bad Warrant songs."

The younger Salvatore gave a nod of misbelief, licking his lips.

"Yeah. Well, that didn't seem to bother you when you had sex with her." He quipped sarcastically with a smirk, entering the mansion.

"Touché." He responded, following his brother, who didn't get very far.

They both stared amazed at the sight before their eyes. There was a huge placard hanging from the ceiling, saying "Welcome back, Elena!" and a lot of hearts right after, helium-filled balloons of different colours and a table full of food. Caroline was arranging roses in a vase, placed in the middle of the table. Next to the couch, with a glass in her hand was Katherine, swinging and swirling around to the rhythm of the music. The Salvatores scanned her figure subtly, but the blonde cleared her throat and stepped forward towards them, stopping the music abruptly with the remote control.

"Okaay!" she drawled, glancing at the Katherine with a forced smile. "You're here." She said to them, visibly relieved. "Bonnie and I decided to throw Elena a welcome-back party." She announced excitedly, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I helped." Katherine chimed in, perching on the couch with a surprisingly cheerful attitude.

"No," Caroline confuted, turning to her. "…all you did was drink Damon's bourbon and eat my cookies. Which weren't baked for you!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Elena won't mind. After saving Enzo, Bonnie and all of the Mystic Falls from a lunatic, delusional mermaid, the least I deserve are cookies." She objected, crossing one leg over the other.

"Siren." The younger Salvatore corrected, smiling apologetically to Caroline.

" _No,_ " the blonde contradicted Katherine again, glaring at her defiantly. "You may deserve cookies from the whole Mystic Falls, but not _my_ cookies. Because of you, my girls are seeing a dead psychopath. And you slept with my best friend's boyfriend, who is a complete douche, by the way." She explained, with emphasis on douche, while she darted Damon a fierce look.

"And I've also kissed your fiancé." The brunette added with a mischievous glint in her eyes, smiling triumphantly.

Caroline dropped the rose she was holding, her blue hues widening in surprise. She stared angrily at Stefan, waiting for him to deny it.

"Ooops." Katherine uttered in a regretful tone, although her pleased expression was the exact opposite of regret. "Probably should've kept that to myself."

The blonde's jaw clenched, the last drop of patience she had laboriously mustered evaporating in a fraction of a second. Her eyes darkened as the sky before a malevolent storm and her nostrils dilated with ire. She furiously stepped forward, looking as if she was about to attack the Petrova. Stefan instantly blocked her way, but the blonde didn't even glance at him. Katherine's intimidating, self-assured smile only enhanced her anger.

"You bitch!" she spat at the other female, scowling at her behind her fiancé's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Caroline. I have no interest in Stefan anymore. If I had, you two would've been broken up by now." Her timbre, completely detached from emotion created a great contrast with the blonde's raised tone. She took another sip from the glass, comfortably leaning back on the couch.

Her remark made Caroline suddenly leap forward, taking Stefan by surprise. He still managed to get ahold of her, his lean, athletic arms encircling her waist and pulling her back before she could attempt to harm the brunette, who didn't even flinch. A mocking laugh escaped Katherine's lips while the other struggled in her fiancé's arms, desperately trying to break free.

"Let go of me!" the blonde interjected through gritted teeth.

"Caroline, stop." The younger Salvatore said pleadingly, tightening the grip around her. "I kissed her first. If you want to lash out at somebody, lash out at me."

His mere words made her stop scuffling. She pushed him away and this time she succeeded, but she didn't glance in Katherine's direction. She simply ran out and Stefan followed her, leaving Damon alone in the house with the _siphoner._ He walked to the table and took a cookie from the plate, a wry smile tugging at his mouth.

"Congrats, party-killer. You got all this food just to ourselves." He said, biting the cookie.

"You're welcome. Judging by the lack of smartass comments and exasperate eye-rolls, I guess Elena wasn't fond of your latest _ménage à deux._ " she presumed, her finger tracing over the rim of the glass.

Damon sat next to her, munching the biscuit mechanically. His eyes locked onto hers: her pupils were dilated in the scarce light and seemed to stare right into his soul, hypnotising him. A smile flickered across her sangria lips. It was incredible how she and Elena had the same facial features but were so, so different. He riveted his sight to the floor brusquely, as if her dark, mesmeric hues burnt him.

"I decided not to waste my smartass comments and exasperate eye-rolls on you. That's all." He quickly made up the excuse, his mind tormented by Elena's words: _I don't know if I can ever look at you the same._ He gulped, trying to shake off the hollowness inside him. _She used you, just to hurt me._ The air seemed to close in on him and throw him into a spiral of ache. He could hear the clock ticking, but incredibly slow, each beat of his heart…

"Damon."

Her voice permeated through the depth of his agonising thoughts, pulling him back to the surface. The older Salvatore blinked swiftly, finding himself face to face with Katherine, who had risen from the couch. He tried to recognise the emotion portrayed on her face and for a second, he thought it was worry. But that was stupid. Katherine wouldn't worry about him. He inhaled, transitioning into his old-self again.

"So, what are you celebrating?" he asked, motioning to the empty glass she had placed on the table with his head. "It can't be Elena's return. You're not that senile." He added with an ironic smile, his posture relaxing into the softness of the couch.

Katherine placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly let herself fall onto his lap, to his complete surprise. His sight travelled from her lips to her eyes and he pressed his palm to her back, gazing at her. She was going to drive him crazy someday.

"My freedom from Klaus." she replied, her fingers drawing small circles on the back of his neck. "The Mikaelson family is dead." She continued elatedly.

A wave of shock passed through his body as he shifted his position slightly, his forehead marked by a deep frown.

"What do you mean? They're immortal."

"Well, temporarily dead. More like hibernating. Long story short, Hayley Marshall called me. Remember the werewolf girl with a bad temper? Somehow she found out I became a Siphoner and she wants me to siphon the magic from some sort of blade that's keeping the Mikaelsons in a slumber." She summarised, biting her lower lip.  
He processed the information for a short while, and then snickered amusedly.

"Does Hayley know you hate Klaus?"

Katherine pursed her lips, nodding her head.

"She does. But she also knows that I'd do anything to make peace with him, if that means he'll leave me alone. And that I care about Elijah." She answered with a sigh, her tone lowering when pronouncing the last sentence.

"Wait…you're actually considering this?" he inquired, his eyes widening in misbelief.

"Not considering. I've already accepted." She admitted neutrally.

It was hard for him to focus on what she was saying when she was that close to him and her strong, feminine perfume clouded his judgment. Nevertheless, he maintained his cold-blood, refusing to let his mind wander to places it never should. Not when his girlfriend, whom he loved, was back. His jaw became hard-set.

"It's the only way to get in Klaus's good graces. I'll save the life of his entire family. Instead, he'll grant me my freedom." She explained when noticing his confused look.

"So…you're leaving." He conceded, the lump in his throat getting tighter than before, making it hard for him to talk. He tried to repel the melancholy that flooded within him, blaming himself for being so naïve. Of course Katherine would have left, sooner or later. But he wasn't distressed because she was leaving. He was distressed because she might not come back.

The brunette parted her lips, but it wasn't her voice that gravelly echoed in the room:  
"How touching."

Katherine and Damon jumped up simultaneously at the sight of Cade. His eyes sparkled sinisterly in the darkness – the eyes of the abyss, staring at them. He stepped forward, coming into the light.

"Your brother dared to disobey me. For that, he will pay." He announced solemnly, scanning their faces. "And so will you." He added menacingly, looking from one to another.

Katherine felt ice shivers running down her spine when his sight landed on her. Damon inched closer to the devil without hesitation, clearing his throat.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Stefan's kind of bankrupt at the moment." He jested, adopting a whimsical smirk. "You know, with the wedding and all. Caroline's very needy." He continued calmly, as if he was talking with a 5-year old child. "We, on the other hand…" he pointed at him and gestured to Katherine, "…are not getting married any soon. So how about we pay for my brother? Bonus: he might invite you to his bachelor party."

Silence settled in the room. Cade narrowed his eyes, as if he was debating whether to kill them both right now or not. When the silence became unbearable, he finally let out a laugh, shaking his head slowly.

"Very well. Have it your way. You two are going to work for me 5 years. During those, you are not allowed to place foot in Mystic Falls, nor see your little friends." The devil avowed, clasping his hands together behind his back.

Damon widened his blue eyes, ready to fiercely object, but Katherine took the initiative, her eyebrows rising in defiance.

"Fine."

The older Salvatore gawked at her angrily, his lips trembling while he strived to regain his composure and not cause a dramatic scene.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered to her irately, his eyes scintillating cerulean sparks.

"Saving Stefan's life." She muttered with a resolute tone, crossing her arms over her chest. She barely could contain her triumphant smile. Victory was right in front of her and she reached it with determination – this was going to be the end of Damon and Elena's relationship. And she didn't even have to work strenuously for it.

The devil extended his arms to the side for a moment, greatly enjoying the situation.

"Smart girl." He said to Katherine with a conspiratorial grin, before disappearing completely from their vision.

Damon immediately lashed out: he clasped the brunette's forearms forcefully, his voice filled with savagery.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" he shouted at her, desperation plastered on his face.

The Petrova rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated by his reaction. She placed her hands on his wrists with a calculated grace, eyeing him with a cold acuity that unnerved him. He saw a faint red light coming from his skin, where Katherine touched him, accompanied by a sudden decrease of his energy. It became nearly impossible to hold his grip on her: his strength was leaving him alarmingly fast and his fingers unwillingly began to release her arms. The whole time, she gazed at him with a sly, playful smile, until he let go off her and stumbled back, cursing under his breath. His whole body felt weak and fatigue and he couldn't even stand straight. He let himself fall on the couch, louring at her.

"Mm, much better." she sneered, invigorated by the surge of power she took from him. "I thought your brother's life matters more to you than your pathetic relationship with Elena. But it appears I was wrong." She continued with a condescending tone, making her way to the door.

"No – wait." He inhaled, as if trying to draw energy from the oxygen to speak. "I appreciate you doing this. I do. I just…don't know how I'll cope with the sacrifice I need to make." He confessed, realising all of his fury just disappeared. He wasn't angry with Katherine; he was angry at how things had turned out and he couldn't do anything about it. There was a tremendous ache in his heart, a heavy stone of sorrow that oppressed him. "I have a question." He added, his face becoming grave and his eyes scrutinizing her with a tinge of hope.

Katherine already had guessed what his question was. She turned to him with a stolid expression.

"I have a better one. Why did you?" _sleep with me_ – the unsaid words wafted in the air, but she did not need to pronounce them for him to understand.

She strode to the exit, leaving him more emotionally ambiguous than ever. Her question turned his whole world upside down, making him doubt every feeling, every ounce of emotion he had experienced ever since. The concept that just hit him terrified him; it was as if ice had frozen his bones. But what if it was true?

What if behind all those flashes of hate and anger he felt towards Katherine, stood nothing else but obsessive love?


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note:_ _Oh my goodness, you guys! I almost can't believe this story has reached an end c; It has been a truly wonderful journey (let me be sentimental and clichéd, mind you) and I couldn't be more grateful for your kind reviews! You, who are reading this: you are absolutely amazing._

 _This is the last chapter! Let the fun (and melancholy) begin c;_

 _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

"Five years." Stefan repeated absently, the weight of the words collapsing onto him. Given the fact that he was a vampire, it shouldn't mean much to him: it was less than a decade and he had been alive for centuries. But he knew what it truly meant to humans - to Elena and Bonnie - and suddenly, five years almost equalled fifteen.

He riveted his gaze to the floor, his emerald eyes inundated by desolation. Five years without his _brother._

"If I knew you were going to be this sad, I might've tried to get into your bed." Katherine joked with a genuine, teasing smile.

The younger Salvatore chuckled shortly, grateful for once in his life that she turned around the situation and made it about herself. This way, he was distracted from the real crevasse that was forming inside his heart. He surveyed her intensely, wanting to be able to engrave the image of her deeply in his mind: her wildly sparkling eyes, the provoking curve of her lips, the delicate, lithe structure of her silhouette and her luxurious hair, like molten chocolate, falling into defined curls around her face. Like always, he was infatuated with her beauty, so divergent from Elena's.

"You gave up 5 years of your life for me. It means a lot." He thanked her, bowing his head slightly in consideration.

"Not when you have an eternity to make up for them." She replied, inching closer to him. "Not when you gave up your human life for me, centuries ago."

Her words clicked something in his mind.

 _So then Damon and I died for nothing. Nothing!_

 _No, Stefan. You died for love._

"I gave up my human life for love." He said, his voice an echo of hers, reverberating in his head.

Her smile was dazzling, but her almond, piercing eyes were filled with nostalgia. She was an ice sculpture, refined and cold, but sometimes, she let the sun rays in. And in that moment, she didn't mind the feeling of vulnerability that took over her. Humanity.

Stefan licked his lips, offering her a kind smile.

"Despite all of the things you've done, I still know you have goodness in you. The same way I know that after everything you've been through, you're invincible. And that's not because you don't have any weaknesses or because of your power. It's because you went through hell and you've found the strength within you to make it bearable."

His encouraging words were like honey, poured onto her old scars of survival. Her hand raised to cup his face, her touch gentle and light.

"I'm not a good person, Stefan." she uttered with an intimate timbre, tinged with a scintilla of conformation.

"No, you're not." He admitted bluntly. "But you're not evil either."

She leant forward, pressing her lips to his cheek into a soft, prolonged kiss. When she pulled back, her porcelain complexion readopted the seductive smile and the sly glint of her hues. Any trace of warmth and tenderness was gone.

"Ironic of you to say that. I did ruin your engagement, after all." She added with a mischievous smile, glancing at the ring he held in his hand. She had noticed it from the beginning, but decided not to mention it just yet.

The Salvatore snickered amusedly, nodding his head slightly.

"I played a part in that as well, so you can't take the full blame." He responded with self-reproach. "I need to ask you something." He continued solemnly.

"Go ahead."

"When you break Damon's heart again, do it in the less hurtful way possible."

Katherine's facial expression hardened, becoming unfathomable. She caressed his face one more time and her hand fell to her side. They looked at each other for a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes. The thing she said before leaving took his breath away, like an arrow protruding his lungs.

"I can say the same thing about Caroline."

/...

"I was surprised to get your call." Katherine said to the woman before her, leaning back in her chair. "If you're here to brag about me sleeping with your boyfriend, save it till five years pass. Maybe by then you'll get diagnosed with an unhappy case of amnesia."

Elena sighed despondently, shaking her head. She didn't expect her doppelganger to change radically ever since she came back to life, but she thought Katherine would have been a little bit more considerate and empathetic. But there she was, with her dominative, cunning aura that seemed to oppress any trace of patience and benevolence the Gilbert had managed to muster towards her.

"I wouldn't count on that." She responded coldly, clasping her hands together. "I actually called you…"

"I would. I'm extremely lucky at the moment. So lucky you could accidentally smash your head against the table." The brunette interrupted the other, throwing her curls over her shoulder.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm sorry you still think I'm a threat to your happiness…"

"Oh, so now that you're suddenly a fragile human again, you're not here to fight? I'm much more terrifying when you don't have the cure in your pocket, aren't I? It's not like you can shove your wrist down my throat." She continued cruelly, although she kept her tone moderate and sickly sweet, her eyes glistening with amusement. Elena opened her mouth again, ready to protest, but she didn't let her. "By the way, it must be comforting to know that Damon cheated on you with someone who looks exactly – better, but that's not the point – like you."

"Stop it!" the brunette exclaimed, her brows furrowing together disapprovingly. "Why are you trying to hurt me? I was ready to put all of this behind us. To give you a chance to apologise…"

Katherine shook with a glacial mirth that sent shivers down Elena's spine. She regretted this so badly and blamed herself for being so stupid to think the Petrova would be different now. After all, they had an infinite of reasons to hate each other.

"Let me make myself clear, Elena. I don't need your chance. Not now and not in five years. Did you really expect that I'd feel guilty for stealing your boyfriend? Actually, since he slept with me, it proves that he was never yours in the first place."

"You know what? I'm just going to say what I needed to say and then I'm going to leave. I know that you're acting this way because you are scared." she alleged, folding her arms over her as if she was cold. "You came back from hell, you were pulled in all of the Mystic Falls drama without your consent, you received all of this power that you still don't know how to manage and you had no one but the Salvatores by your side." She continued gently, her heartbeat calming down as Katherine's features slightly softened. "And now that I'm back, you're afraid you're going to lose the only person who had loved you truly and accepted you whole-heartedly once."

Katherine didn't confirm her sayings, nor did she deny them. The brunette bit her lower lip, contemplating her doppelganger impassibly, yet her bottomless hues still coruscated with an intriguing spark that deeply unsettled the human. Elena gulped before going on:

"You're scared you're going to lose Damon. But you need to realise you've already lost him years ago. He's moved on."

That was the definitive drop of the siphoner's patience. Her face twisted into a complacent expression while she placed her elbows on the table, propping her chin on her hands.

"Friendly advice, continue to study microbiology. Psychology isn't your calling." She reckoned with satire. "Ironically, it's the other way around. I've never lost Damon. But you just have."

"What do you mean?" she asked doubtfully, the frown creasing her face intensifying.

The other got up from the chair, plastering a mask of victory and lethality at the same time, her tone so sharp and venomous it made the Gilbert wince.

"Have a nice human life, Elena."

/...

Elena regretted seeing her doppelganger more than anything. Her merciless words were still haunting her even after three glasses of champagne and a lot of Caroline's cookies. She couldn't send them away: every time Damon looked at her lovingly and with gentleness, she just remembered Katherine's sayings, and that started a whole rollercoaster of worries. What if he was looking at her this way only because he felt guilty? Either way, when she reached for his hand, despite his smile, there was something puzzling in his eyes she couldn't decipher. He seemed distraught throughout the whole evening and peculiarly distant, even though he was right there, next to her.

Stefan and Caroline weren't really speaking to each other, and when they made eye contact, they quickly averted their eyes away awkwardly. Alaric was always checking on his girls, to make sure they're not seeing Kai. The only ones who truly seemed to enjoy the evening were Bonnie and Enzo, who always exchanged affectionate looks and Matt, who looked relaxed and peaceful. It still warmed up Elena's heart to see all of them together and she had shed tears of happiness more times than she could count.

Until they turned to tears of sorrow.

"You're leaving?!" interjected Caroline with dejection and indignation, to Damon's surprise.

"I think I drank too much. I just saw sadness on your face, which is impossible, since you kind of detest me." The older Salvatore said jokingly, but even his usual sarcasm wasn't holding as much playfulness as it once did.

"Well, you are a cheating, disrespectful and moody ass, but…I don't detest you." She replied with a dispirited pout. "Actually, I do sometimes, but you deserve it."

"There has to be another way. We can take down Cade." Bonnie proposed determinedly.

"You're one of the strongest people I know. But that is even above you." He contradicted softly.

"I'm not ready for you to walk out of my life for five years." the former witch admitted, trying to control the quiver in her voice. Tears welled up in her eyes and Enzo held her hand encouragingly.

"I won't. I can't set foot in Mystic Falls or see you, but that doesn't mean I can't write to you. And I will. I promise." He stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie Bennett, you deserve to have five happy, happy years. With or without me." He told her, wiping the tears rolling from her cheeks. "You all do." Damon affirmed genuinely, looking at his friends.

He found soothing remarks and witty comments for everyone – he even managed to make Matt laugh and Alaric to hug him.

Except for Elena. There was nothing he could say to her that would suffice for five years, absolutely nothing. Nothing that could excuse his mixed feelings or his recent actions. She looked so small and delicate compared to the broad room, just weeping silently with her chocolate-coloured eyes directed to the floor, her straight hair covering her face. So vulnerable, so young.

"You deserve it too." She muttered through sobs, slowly raising her head to face him.

"What?" he inquired kindly, caressing her face with tenderness.

"You deserve to be happy. You need to be happy." She articulated weakly, placing her hand over his.

"I already am. You're alive and I got to see you before leaving. That's enough to keep me happy for five years."

Elena laughed shortly through the tears of despair, slowly nodding her head.

"Okay. Then that's enough for me too."

 _4 hours later_

Katherine pulled the car over to the side, stopping at the gas station. She got out while the tank was filling to stretch her muscles a bit after hours of non stop driving. She leant against the door of the vehicle, inhaling the chilly air of the night. She glanced up at the full moon hanging in the clear, starry sky, her mind occupied with diverse thoughts. A lot had happened ever since she came back from hell. If someone told her she was going to be the one to save Klaus's life, she would have laughed about it for days. But now it wasn't funny at all. Still, she was completely pleased with herself. She got what she always wanted: power. Unlimited power that she could get from every supernatural being. Besides that, even though she didn't play a crucial part in breaking Damon and Elena up, she was feeling this immense bliss to know that _time_ was the hardest obstacle in the way of their happiness. And time was an indestructible enemy. Sure, she might've lost the younger Salvatore brother forever, but that was a loss she could live with. She had spent too much time chasing the wrong lover and that eventually lead to her demise. A mistake she'll never repeat again.

"You stole my car? Really?" Damon asked rhetorically with an exasperate voice, as the brunette turned around on her heels to face him. He squinted at her slightly, although the shadow of a cheeky grin played upon his lips, giving away his amusement.

"I borrowed it." She answered without hostility, mimicking his expression. "But you can have it back now. I found another one." She added jauntily, gesturing to a red Ferrari parked on the other side of the road.

He followed her motion and Katherine bit her lower lip, letting a contented 'mmm' leave her lips. She was about to make her way to the vehicle, when something passed right over her shoulder and landed on the Ferrari's windshield, shattering it. It was something that looked like a massive rock, which triggered the alarm of the Ferrari to go off, an infernal sound reaching their ears.

"Ooh, I think a tiny UFO just fell." Damon screamed theatrically over the siren of the car, smirking sardonically.

The siphoner pursed her lips, scowling at him like an angered feline. She put on a fake smile, striding to him.

"Maybe the next one will fall on your head."

"Hmm…" Damon said pensively, as if pondering the possible outcome. "…nah. Aliens and I get along. Women often call me that because of my unbelievable blue eyes."

"Aliens are usually portrayed as disgusting little creatures whose eyes are too big for their egg-shaped head." She sneered, the corner of her lips raising upwards in malice. "I definitely see why they call you that."

"Laugh now, while you can." He retorted, completely unaffected by her jeer. "We'll see how merry you are when you realise Elijah didn't give a crap about you dying. In fact, I don't think he even cared enough to ask about you."

The brunette rose her eyebrows, surprised by the acidity of his voice. They were both trying to hurt the other – they knew each other too well not to take advantage of one's weakness and exploit it. But instead of taking his words seriously, she took it for what it truly was: a _game_. What Damon didn't know was that she wasn't just a player. She was the best player.

She raised her chin, eyeing him provokingly.

"Oh, I see what's this all about. You're worried that when I see Elijah, I just won't need you anymore."

The older Salvatore leant in close, laughing derisively.

"The only thing I'm worried about is how on earth I'm going to bear five years by your side. Now that I think about it, I'd rather go back to hell."

It was her turn to laugh in his face as she drew dangerously close to him, tilting her head to the side and undressing him with her eyes without any intention of subtlety. He licked his lips, averting his sight from her. Seeing him fluster, despite his hostile façade, only doubled her mischievous enjoyment.

"Why? I can do a much better job than Cade. Hell, heaven…" her fingers travelled to the buckle of his belt with a faux innocence. His stance instantly tightened as she pressed her body over his to whisper in his ear: "I can give you both."

His breath was hot on her skin when he exhaled and while she pulled back slightly, agonizingly slow, his stubbornness and power of will completely faltered. She placed one palm on his chest, pushing him against the car. He kissed her, bruising hard, eager kisses – as if he wanted to devour her, to taste every part of her. But before he could deepen it, Katherine interrupted the kiss out of a sudden and he protested with a low growl, wrapping his arms around her waist in attempt to pull her closer.

"This won't last forever. You know that, right?" she asked, taking him by surprise.

But he wasn't caught with his guard down. He gulped, staring into her chocolate-coloured eyes. His grip around her loosened, but he didn't let her go.

"My love for you will. I tried…" he started, but his voice broke off and he took a deep breath, trying to control his mad heartbeat. "…I tried to hate you. And I do. I hate you for everything you've done to me, all the anguish you've caused me, all the terrible things you've done to my friends. But I've done terrible things too and I've used pathetic excuses to atone for them. But there's one thing I can't possibly atone for."

"Damon.." she objected fiercely, avoiding to make eye contact with him.

 _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say i_ t, she prayed, wishing for him to stop. Once he'd say it – there was no going back.

He cupped her face in his palms, forcing her to look at him.

"My love for you is eternal. Isn't that my greatest sin?"

* * *

 _3 years later_

 **FBI ALERTS: BONNIE & CLYDE ARE A JOKE COMPARED TO THE IMMORTAL COUPLE**

 _Friday, on the 15th of March, 16 bodies were found in Mercure Bristol Grand Hotel, completely desiccated of blood. The responsible for these hideous crimes are, without a doubt, the couple who has killed more than…_

Elena rumpled the paper nervously, with trembling hands. She pushed it as far away from her as possible, rubbing her forehead with her palm in a gesture of anxiety, while she began to pace across the room. She tried to calm herself by breathing deeply, but her heart was thudding so hard it could jump out of her chest.

"Elena? Hey, what's wrong?" Stefan asked worryingly, coming inside their bedroom. He approached her, glancing at the crumpled newspaper on the desk. The younger Salvatore let out a sigh, licking his lips. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. I thought we agreed we're not going to read newspapers or watch the news for a while."

"Yes – I know and I'm sorry. It's just that…every day I wake up with the hope that Damon has moved on from Katherine. I mean, three years have passed and he still holds onto her. I just can't understand why." She explained herself, while she ran a hand through her freshly shoulder cut hair.

Her husband riveted his gaze on the floor with an incomprehensible expression, instantly awakening suspicions in her mind. Elena drew closer, placing her hand on the back of his neck gently.

"What is it?"

"I do understand while he holds onto her. And I think so will you." He replied with a mixture of uneasiness and reticence, as he dove his hand into the pocket of his jeans and revealed a beautiful envelope, decorated with floral elements and minuscule pearls.

She took it hesitantly, opening it with great caution, as if there was something inside that could be fatal to her. Emotions overwhelmed her as she recognized Damon's handwriting: an insurmountable pressure dawned upon her head and her throat felt extremely dry out of a sudden.

 _Our dearest Stefan and Elena,_

 _Or should we call you ms & mrs Salvatore now? _

_We are tremendously happy to announce you that soon enough, all of us will become a reunited, prosperous family - sarcasm intended. You are cordially invited to our wedding which will take place in Paris ( upon my fiancée's insistence – you know just how_ _ **persuading**_ _she is, especially in bed ) on the 16_ _th_ _of April. We will deliver more details soon, unless we change our minds and you become uninvited ( winky face. )_

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Damon Salvatore & Katherine Pierce,_

 _officially fired by the devil before the deadline because we are_ _that_ _efficient._

 _P.S: Just kidding about the uninvited part. We can't uninvite our best man and bridesmaid, can we?_

Elena felt like the sky collapsed over her. She stared at the invitation, reading it over and over again, hoping each time that she misread it or that there was a hidden message somewhere for her to decipher. But there wasn't.

"This…this can't be true." She denied it firmly, shaking her head while she stepped back, her vision blackening for a second.

"I'm…I'm afraid it is. There's even a picture in there." The younger Salvatore told her, placing his hands in his pocket.

She looked inside the envelope and took the picture with a trembling movement. It was indeed a photo of Damon and Katherine. Her doppelgänger was the reflection of a radiant beauty that shook Elena's innermost. She was looking just the way she did five years ago, her eyes shimmering with an enigmatic light, emphasised by her black dress. It's not that what started the hurricane inside the Gilbert's mind – it was Damon. He was holding Katherine and looking at her like she was the sole purpose of his whole life.

That hurt.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Stefan remarked with a frail voice.

Elena turned the photo on the other side and was surprised to see a single sentence written on the upper corner. She recognised it immediately. Katherine's handwriting:

 _I won._

She inhaled deeply, placing the photo back in the envelope, to hide the message from her husband. She knew how much its meaning would worry Stefan.

"He does."

 _The end_


End file.
